A Chance
by Chiyuuki
Summary: Shes got one chance to set things right and make everyone happy but what is the cost of happiness of others? Is it worth her life? Is it worth her soul and the parents who have loved her? But most importantly would she succeed? Itasaku .
1. Back In Time

Chapter 1

Sakura staggered to the village gate of Konoha, breathing in big gulps of air heavily bleeding from the multiple lacerations that marked her skin, she had long ago ran out of chakra or the will to use it. Tripping on the dirt road she let herself collapse, she had failed and her dearest friends paid that price with their lives. "Sakura!" one of the gateman called, as she lay there almost swimming in her own blood. She didn't reply, what did it matter anymore, not when she had failed Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke for the last time.

She floated in the dark oblivion the darkness comforted her she couldn't see, hear, or speak, it eased the impending guilt but only a little. 'Why?' she wondered, 'Why them?' Only silence answered her she felt herself close her eyes, 'Why do you cry?' a willowy voice called. Sakura looked up before her was a bluish orb, feeling indifferent wondering if tear were really streaming down her eyes. "Who are you?" she asked softly not caring. The light reformed itself into a human form, before her floated, a beautiful woman with long hair made of crystal. "A granter of wishes my child, your wish shall I grant it?" Sakura already knew the answer "A chance." "A chance at what?" the mystical being asked her head slightly tilted. Sakura looked the crystal woman her resolve hardening, "A chance to set things right." A spark of hope began to revive Sakura's wilted heart.

The crystal woman absorbed Sakura's painful memories they began to reflect on her diamond blue skin and sighed, "What a wonderful wish dear child. I shall take it… However be forewarned that for everything there is a price and yours will cost a lot. Will you accept?" Sakura nodded, the being considered her and continued, "You wish to revive the friends that are destined to die and replace their futures for that you must pay three lives that weren't meant to, they must also be close to your heart. Can you take the lives of your parents for this wish?" Sakura froze her parents she began to shake but nodded once.

"Your parents would have never met and conceived you and they would have died young, the last life you compensate with if yours, you would have never existed, can you handle that burden?" Sakura nodded, "Very well I shall grant you a body however it will only last as long as your mission, for every step you take closer and closer to your goal the wounds you have had sustained now will begin to reappear. Even still could you still carry out your wish?" Sakura nodded know that she would. The bluish woman held out her hand and hesitantly Sakura took it. Immediately the darkness began to close in on them a gust of wind ruffled her clothes, but Sakura wasn't afraid it was after all what she wished for.

The being smiled, "Good luck young one, your fate is a complicated one." She disappeared and Sakura was back in darkness all over again.

~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~

Itachi flew through the canopy of the trees, he had to report to the Hokage taking his sweet time doing so, it wasn't his fault his teammates were old. He felt a shift in the atmosphere, usually not a good sign, he had to report to the Hokage but hey he had time to kill. He flew through the trees until he came to a Sakura grove in which the ripple came from, the smell of blood and Sakura blossoms filled the air. Under the biggest tree was a girl covered in blood, she looked to be sleeping, her chakra levels were low, but despite that she was quite a picture, little girl long pink waist length hair pale white skin and blood covering her from head to toe, the only question was. Why was she alive? A person who had sustained so many wounds shouldn't have even been able to live yet she was breathing evenly even as blood seeped through her wounds.

Curious he activated his sharingan and looked around to be sure that this wasn't just some elaborate trap. Sure that there wasn't any possible danger he was at her side in an instant. Cradling her limp head she sighed and slowly her eyes opened, they reminded him of green leaves on the brightest of days and realized how corny it sounded he sighed quietly he would have to work on not saying stupid things in his head as well. Within an instant those cloudy green eyes became sharp aware and hostile. Strangely the girl flipped out of his hold and hit the ground full force shattering it. Itachi jumped back surprised only few had good chakra control but he had rarely met on who could use it with perfection.

He hid in nearby tree; however the girl with pink hair continued to stare at him. She was shaking her chakra dangerously low like a flickering candle; in moments, she was down in the middle of an earthy destructed field, even some of the trees had been uprooted. She had no more chakra left this amazing girl who lay before him. Cautiously again her went out and picked her up surprised at the small girls weight and proceeded to the village. It looked like this would be more interesting from now on, for better or for worse.


	2. Reborn

Chapter 2

Sakura woke up to familiar walls a hospital bedroom. Had it been a dream? Her heart sank were they really dead? Tiredly she got up and tended to her wounds that marked her skin she knew that eventually they would return but it really didn't do to have marks all over your skin when you were a fully qualified medic nin. Gently she let the bandages fall away, with expertise and paused, her arm was smaller than before. She threw off the blanket she was in a more child like body. A long strip of pink hair fell onto her lap. Quickly she ripped out the other cord and ran to a mirror.

She looked and there was her, a younger version of herself, in one part of her head she was cheering. Every woman's dream to look four years younger! Her thoughts halted she remembered everything the crystal woman had told her that she would grant Sakura another body. "I see you're awake." She whirled and saw a mini version of Itachi standing there. She looked down at her hospital gown and resisted the urge to blush. It was too much at one time.

"The Hokage would like to see you… That is if you're well enough…" his voice a strict monotone neither to soft nor to loud. Sakura smoothed her face into a smooth mask she nodded she had a story prepared for them. Itachi turned and let her get ready, which was enough time for her to smooth down the edges of her story. She dressed in a plain white shift it was shapeless but it added to the 'innocent little girl' thing nicely. She walked a step and a half behind him, the very picture of being led but at the same time dominant and confident.

~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~

Itachi looked to the girl who walked steadily beside him was just a little girl and yet he had never been so surprised in his life. She was the picture of complete and total innocence, long wavy pink hair, green eyes porcelain skin, but he knew something was off; her eyes were to dark and analyzing, her stride not of an awkward child but of a full-grown adult. But who was he to judge? Dubbed a genius at age six if it weren't for his mother's constant nagging and threats at his father then he would have graduated earlier.

He looked at the strange girl she no longer wore the bandages that she was supposed to have, he had watched her heal herself in perfect chakra moderation amazed that she could do all of it in her sleep. She watched her strange reactions and found them amusing, she was interesting. However only a trained shinobi would be able to do any of her movements, a silent step a quick mind that ability to adapt, it really was a shame that he would probably have to kill her, after all spies weren't welcome in Konoha.

He ignored the staring fan girls and the jealous glares of the others his mask of indifference on, as he led the girl to the Hokage's office. He looked to the girl again using the smallest of movements going unnoticed, she was looking straight ahead her dominance exuded or rather seeped out from under her skin, yes she may have looked like a child but inside she was old, to old older then a child like her should be, she was like him. Itachi resisted the urge to sigh he would never admit that she was though. He opened the door for the small girl and watched he go in and followed until he was at ease beside the third Hokage's chair.

~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~

Sakura stood before the Third's desk her torso just barely reaching over the top, she felt her expression soften, the Third had always been a kindly old man. He looked her over his gaze assessing but kind. Sakura respectfully bowed the very picture of an obedient child; she blushed adding to the shyness factor. "I'm pleased to meet you Third Hokage." She said it as respectful and meek as she had seen Hinata do when Hinata was addressing the sensei or an elder.

She looked up his expression hadn't changed but she didn't worry. "Your name? Little one?" Sakura looked at him shyly and answered quietly, "Haruno, Sakura." She looked him directly in the eyes this time, "Where is your family little Sakura? What are you doing here?" A pang of remembrance surged through her head, Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi. "They're dead. I- I came to see if anyone would accept me here." Her insides were rendering her in pain the memories stabbed at her unfairly.

~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~

Itachi watched the Third Hokage and the Sakura girl; he saw her confident eyes turn dark seaweed green, in which he had identified as pain an immense one at that. He watched the Hokage's expression stiffen he knew the man had stepped on an emotional landmine. "Any friends?" he continued, he eyes got darker her polite smile slightly twisted into a pain grimace; Itachi couldn't really believe it was acting.

He watched as she bit it back and stomped it out her expression returning to a pleasant smile her eyes still murky and dark, "None." She said no emotion covering her voice. The Hokage noticing his grave mistake shut up. For a while it was silent until Itachi mentally sighed exasperated, the old man was too nice for his own good. "Where did you learn to fight and heal? You chakra control is perfect." Her eyes sparked a bit answering in an almost a disinterested voice a bit pained and a bit nostalgic. "Someone taught me the basics I do not know her name I was too young at the time to remember such things and then I read scroll upon scroll to perfect it." When telling a lie remain close to the truth, that was what he was always told as a child learning to be the greatest of shinobi, lying was what he suspected her of doing but he couldn't tell the difference here she showed overflowing emotions. It was hard to see through. The Hokage continued with his questioning, Itachi tuned it out watching the girls reactions child' like expressions on grown up eyes the very picture that was painted of him when he was younger and imperfect.

"Why were you covered in blood when Itachi-san found you?" the Hokage asked catching Itachi by surprise, yes he wanted to know that too. "I was attacked." The girl said calmly in a voice and manner that didn't suit her age. "Why?" the Hokage asked when she didn't elaborate. "I'm not sure, I hadn't heard that Konoha was a dangerous place but the last thing I remember was that they wore slashed head bands, I'm not sure I wasn't feeling too well so I guess I let my guard down a little too much I was half asleep." Itachi could see that she was scrambling for an excuse that children made up in order not to seem weak; he didn't think she had it in her though. Again he mentally shrugged how boring he would have loved it if she were acting more mature. It looked like she really was innocent as children went; Itachi resisted the urge to shake his head, how boring.

~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~

Sakura kept her head bent in reverence it was hard to let out your emotions after all of that training to keep them hidden, but she knew children don't lie unless they did something wrong, they are simple and innocent creatures far removed from the world of the Shinobi. However she wanted to seem mature enough to hold power of a shinobi she had to act like a child but her manner more adult, she wanted to act like Itachi but Itachi knew how to lie, a thing that she couldn't afford to do.

The Hokage's face was impassive for a while and then softened. He was back to being village Grandpa. He smiled and she smiled back, happy he believed her, happy that her wok in infiltration hadn't diminished. She was seeing what he saw, a little pink haired green-eyed orphan with no one to depend on virtually alone, shy modest and level headed. The perfect little child all rolled into one, internally she was smiling triumphantly on the outside she gave the impression of a child smiling at something new, she could almost read his mind, thank god she read those psychology books.

She could almost hear him mentally think, 'not a threat to Konoha in the least, smart child who had gotten herself out of more than one sticky situation, a fighter as well. Perfect.' She looked to Itachi who for a while had been staring at her, she titled her head questioningly. The Hokage followed her line of vision and exclaimed, "Oh, this is Itachi Uchiha, it looks like for a while you'll be staying with him so you can get used to village life I wouldn't want you to get lost or hurt."

Sakura looked at him and mentally sighed knowing that this would be the most degrading part of her life yet, she looked down and forced herself to blush, "T-thank you for saving me… Itachi-san…" Itachi bowed his eyes indifferent; she saw a flash of suspicion. The Hokage turned and sent her out of the room to wait a bit outside he was going to talk to Itachi, Sakura bowed politely 'like a good girl' (wow that was Tobi-ish) and left. She knew the Itachi would make the final verdict, she wasn't too worried after all the things she had showed him she was pretty sure she would have like to know what made her tick she left the room a load was off her shoulders.

~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~

Itachi watched Sakura go, a bit tweaked. What he had seen as spirit was just defense what he had seen as courage was a false front, how annoying and usually he could read people so very well. "So what do you think?" the Hokage asked him knowing that Itachi could read people then people could read a book. "Safe seems like an almost ordinary child, in some aspects older than others but then losing family and fighting may do that to you. However I feel no mental instability she can function properly without help."

The Hokage considered Itachi's words like Itachi expected, "Her story is perfect a bit too perfect, which is why you understand that I'm going to send her to your home for you to monitor a weekly report will be required, I'll smooth over the details." Itachi nodded, he hated unnecessary words and saluted. He began to leave the Hokage's office, "Itachi." Itachi turned and waited, "Be careful we may be dealing with another genius like you… Although I doubt that she really is any harm to the village she can do many things so until we can win her to our side keep a close eye on her." Itachi nodded and left just as the Hokage called another ANBU to send of Itachi's father.

He looked to the girl in the hall sitting in the light of a now moonlit window it was late now the meeting had taken longer than expected. The girl named Sakura stared up at the moon her eyes clouded with thoughts she was just a child… How boring.


	3. Cute Little ChibiChan

Chapter 3

Sakura followed Itachi would who have thought the luck of being able to live in the same house as her target! She would have better chances unraveling him, and when the time came if she thought necessary she would give her all to kill him, for the sake of Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi. He led her to the main house apparently the father was out or summoned to the Hokage Sakura guessed that the second choice was the latter. "Nii-san!" a young and childish voice called out. Sakura smiled as she saw the mini Sasuke come out and hug his brother full on. She felt the nostalgic smile imprint on her face, so this was Sasuke. He would have grown up to be a fine man if his family remains intact. Sakura would be there to do it just for him.

~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~

Itachi watched the girl smile at his brother it was a sad one full of memories but a smile nonetheless, one that could never be faked or copied. Itachi knew in that moment she would never harm his brother, and then to him she would never be any harm. From behind Itachi felt Sasuke's hand grasp tighter onto his clothes clinging, staring up at the new stranger that had caught his attention with her flaming pink hair.

"Nii-chan is she a fairy? She's got pink hair and green eyes!" Itachi almost smirked. The girls smile changed from melancholy to mischievous, "You wanna know?" she said while giggling, it gave her a very fairy like look Itachi could see where Sasuke's little brain was coming from because for a moment he almost saw butterfly wings on the girls back, Itachi resisted the urge to shake his head of useless thoughts. Sasuke shook his head and began to walk forward; Itachi let him knowing if the girl tried anything she would be dead in a second.

"You wanna know where I come from?" the girl said quietly, "How fairies get their hair color?" Sasuke nodded at each question mesmerized by the strange girl. "Ok, but… you'll have to keep it a secret… Or I won't be able to come back to you ever again ok?" The girl held out a pinky Sasuke wrapped his little one around hers and they shook on it, "Ok I'll tell you but remember tell no one, not even your brother." She said her voice getting quieter at the last words, her green eyes flashing looking directly at Itachi. Itachi was tweaked as he saw his brothers eyes flashed in the same almost malicious way.

She whispered in Sasuke's ear for a good 5 minutes keeping the tone so low that Itachi couldn't hear even when he was 3 feet away. "Really?!" Sasuke exclaimed the girl nodded, "Remember it's a secret." She said gloating satisfaction in her voice, she looked straight at Itachi and he looked to Sasuke who wore a mischievous grin of his own. Itachi's eye twitched. Oh dear god what monster had the girl created of his brother?

~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~

Sakura walked into the room in which she would be staying in for a while. Being pushed in by the ever-hospitable mother of Itachi and Sasuke, happily chattering away the world to here, she was nice and genuinely kind. But Sakura felt something lurking under the surface, they knew the expression all too well it was pity. Sakura stood tall a little straighter her pride itching away at her mask, but she managed to contain the wild fire that burned within. "Tomorrow we go shopping alright?" the happy go lucky Mikoto said with loving affection. Sakura smiled a childish smile, and looked down, "I'd love too but… Finances are a bit…" Mikoto just smiled, "Don't worry about it, plus I won't let anyone say that the Uchiha house is stingy." Sakura smiled Mikoto was like a mother. She turned away to hide the expression playing on her face, "Thank you Mikoto- san." Mikoto was like a mother she would never have, 'You have no future.' The glass woman had said, yes Sakura would never live to see the day Sasuke, Naruto, or any of her loved ones, grow up.

She'd be long dead by then.

~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~

Itachi sat at the table reviewing the day, what a strange day.

#1) Mission success.

#2) Find a girl covered in blood.

#3) Get attacked by said girl.

#4) Bring girl to village.

#5) Watch her heal herself…..

The list went on he almost sighed into his cup of green tea, his father surely wouldn't be happy about this at all but eventually the Hokage would bring the old stubborn fool around. Itachi heard the door slam open, he rolled his eyes under the eyelids, his father was home. Itachi continued to sip the tea in his two hands enjoying the heat. "Itachi." Calmly he opened his eyes giving his father a blank yet inquiring look, "No matter what even if you have to lose sleep continue to practice got it?" the harsh voice of his father went in one ear and out the other, Itachi merely hn'ed in reply an indifferent look.

He felt his father flare up on the other side of the table, Itachi wasn't as obedient or respectful as his father Fugaku saw it to the leader of the Uchiha clan father or not. Itachi knew that but also knew that his father couldn't do anything about it. In fact his father was walking on a very thin wire, Fugaku was aware of that as well, "Itachi." His father said commanding. Itachi activated his sharingan under his eyes lids and lifted one still drinking the warm tea as if to say, 'What now?' a leader saying to a skittish subordinate. Itachi wasn't in the mood to mix words with his oh so caring father.

He saw his father Fugaku twitch in fear oh yes he knew ever since Itachi at the age of two had created a trap to trick even an aware Uchiha would be able to kill the likes of his without a second glance without a glance back. "We have a meeting tonight be present." Itachi closed his eyes in acceptance his father left fuming but unable to do a thing. Itachi felt self-satisfaction wash over him, thank god that his mother had made him into a free spirit. He looked at Sasuke who was chomping down on one of their mother's onigiri, he just hoped this one as well would escape the clutches of the clan elders the old doddering fools.

They didn't know who they were messing with, the stupid people they had forgotten who exactly were protecting Sasuke.


	4. Fairy's

Chapter 4

Sakura woke to the rising sun it was beautiful to see the darkness turn into day in a flash of red, orange and yellow. She pulled on her only clothing, which was the white dress, thankfully the glass lady had provided underwear or it would have been awkward. Quietly she crept down the steps Mikoto wasn't awake just yet Sakura could feel it. Itachi on the other hand was, she found him practicing in the yard with weapons she wished she could as well aside from the fact that she had none at the moment and she was wearing a very floppy and flowy dress.

She merely watched on the porch until Mikoto came down clucking over both Itachi and Sakura chattering away about today's shopping trip. Sakura saw Itachi slump slightly not really enough to be noticed but she knew disapproval or dislike when she saw it in his case it would actually be funny. Itachi and shopping, it was a combination Sakura would have to think was impossible but she knew his mission was to watch over her he wouldn't leave them even if he had to suffer through a man's worst fear. Shopping. Sakura smirked this would be a fun day a very fun day. "Fairy-san!" little Sasuke called out running down the stairs as fast as his little legs would take him. Sakura smiled at the name.

Mikoto stood still shocked at the name to, Itachi she heard hold his breath not in nervousness but in halted laughter. "No, Sasuke-chan remember you don't want anyone to know I'm a fairy just you your mommy and Itachi ok? Call me Sakura." Sasuke nodded solemnly and tried to form the words but found it difficult, "Here how about Saku-chan?" Sasuke beamed, Mikoto was on the verge of laughter, Sakura had to admit though this Sasuke was definitely adorable. "So where is Fai-Saku-chan going?" Sakura smiled, "Shopping, fairies need clothes to and I don't want to be stuck in a white dress forever it'll get dirty." Sasuke bobbed his head processing the information.

Sakura felt her heart warm she hoped that this Sasuke would stay forever, he would definitely be so much happier.

~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~

Itachi internally moaned, the youngest and possibly strongest ANBU was carrying heavy shopping bags for two women on their shopping spree, how embarrassing. It wasn't in his image to look so uncool but still. Just then he spotted his cousin Shisui, he walked up to his cousin who greeted him cheerily teasing him. Itachi without warning dropped his burden into Shisui's waiting arms and called softly to his mother, "Shisui-san says he wants to help with the bags dear mother." "Wha?!" his cousin exclaimed.

"That's great and kind of you Shisui!" Mikoto said happily pulling Sakura around on their little shopping spree. Itachi let a semblance of a smirk play on his lips, "Just shut up and come!" Itachi said in a monotone voice dragging his cousin (who was by the way a head taller then him) by the neck of his shirt. Obediently Shisui followed grumbling, "So what's with all the pink and frilly stuff? Your mom gonna have a girl or something?" Shisui asked still grumbling. "No" Itachi answered, "We have a long term house guest on our hands." "House guest?" Itachi felt as if Shisui's ears perked up. Itachi nodded in Sakura's general direction "Her." Just then Sakura turned and smiled happily.

Like a petal in the wind she walked over to them making it seem like she was dancing. To Itachi it was an unusual gait but on her it looked like it was meant to be there. He felt his cousin stiffen, "Hey Itachi-san, what's taking you so long?" She glanced over to Shisui, "Who's he?" she asked her head slightly tilted. Itachi jabbed Shisui in the ribs, a silent way to tell someone to introduce their own self. "I-I'm Shisui Uchiha, n-nice to meet you." Itachi saw the girl's eyebrow slightly rise only a fraction of a cm. Itachi inclined his head as to say 'yes really'. "Nice to meet you Shisui-san. I'm Sakura." She locked her hands behind her back and rocked back onto her heels he guessed that it was due to her restlessness.

"Sakura! We still haven't found you anything to wear!" Mikoto called waving a piece of blue fabric, "See ya." The girl said as she waved and swirled around scampering back to his mother with even and precise steps. A flash of interest sparked in her eyes, beside him, he could almost feel his cousin's heart rate go up, and Itachi smirked. How interesting.

~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~

Finally, Sakura settled on some clothes, they were a dark blue turtleneck that could easily extend far enough to cover her mouth. Together with that she got familiar black shorts and a white skirt that was similar in design as her previous pink one and knee high boots. Besides that she got a red dress for party evenings, and a dark blue kimono with Sakura flowers embroidered onto it for festivals. Among those she got many other things like underwear (no not her usual lacey stuff plus she didn't have the figure for it yet.) and sleep wear.

By the time they had gotten back, to the main house Sakura could tell that Shisui and Itachi were about to die in an avalanche of stuff they were holding even though she herself was holding half of the stuff she herself had purchased. Mikoto chattered happily and pulled Itachi and Shisui into the kitchen to divide up their purchases while Sakura went to her room to drop off the stuff she had, she still had a box of books, weapons and medical supplies to retrieve from downstairs.

She heard Mikoto chatter to the two downstairs giving them orders making them scramble. Sakura found this the perfect opportunity to pack away her clothes as quickly as possible. By the time Itachi and Shisui had brought up her more heavy materials she had finished packing away the last shirt. "Thanks." She said offhandedly, efficiently packing away the many medical journals and jutsu books into her bookshelf, her medical cases into a nearby backpack.

All the while, she felt their stares boring into her back; she turned to find them still there. "Umm… Can you leave? I… Sort of have to change…" Shisui blushed, Itachi flushed a bit a reaction that made her laugh inside. They left downstairs while Sakura changed into her turtleneck outfit, carefully she strapped on her backpack. It was only a little after midday she was famished more so then she would have liked but hungry nonetheless.

When she got down everyone was seated the chatter was mild…Well it was mostly Sasuke and Shisui talking together in almost perfect synch it was a bit disturbing. Then again, it was nice to see Sasuke so happy and lively. She sat up in the chair she had always been taught to help your elders but in Mikoto's case that was the exact wrong thing to do, she didn't like it when you touched her kitchen.

They had onigiri for lunch in Sakura's case it was almost heaven Mikoto knew how to cook the praise came easily to her mind not in the least bit grudging, finally it was time to explore the village Sakura felt herself smile evilly within time to have some fun and lots of it.


	5. Nutorious Orange Book

Chapter 5

She walked down the village path following Itachi and Shisui, taking a grand tour of Konoha in which she already knew the directions of. It was a sunny evening and mischief is what she was set out to create. She knew that she would never be as good at pranking as Naruto but hey, at least she would have fun.

She looked around surveying the crowd wondering who the most likely subject was. Her chakra hadn't been burned out just yet and she was in full spirits, a lot of things had happened lately so why not have some fun with some good old pranking time?

She looked to Itachi who seemed to be deep in thought, true his reactions were up there with emotionless but no human could be devoid of emotion in any way shape or form. She saw reactions however they were hidden well with lots of practiced training or he was merely that stoic to begin with Sakura figured that it was the second one, but then after seeing Sasuke in action she was beginning to have second thoughts.

She saw Shisui looking at her from the corner of her eye, he looked to be around Itachi's age a bit older perhaps, he blushed, Sakura resisted the urge to raise her eyebrow skeptically Itachi was the poster boy for perfect shinobi while his cousin on the other hand was a bit too emotional or bad at concealing, but then what did she have the right to say? She was a bit of an emotional roller coaster.

She glanced around the crowd once again a smirk played on her lips; oh this was going to be good. "Hey Itachi?" she asked catching his attention but still looking at her target. "Wanna play a fun game?" She saw a twitch in his right eye and she let a playful smile play across her face. She didn't give him a chance to answer as she walked in the general direction of her target. Kakashi Hatake stood there in his almost god-like glory only to have that glory interrupted with his face in a familiar orange book that was worn until the cover was a bit faded and creased.

Oh this was going to be good. She felt Itachi begin to go after her making up for the space between them. Shisui on the other hand was stunned for what reason she herself didn't know, but now was not the time to analyze people it was time to have the fun she so rightly deserved.

~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~

Itachi knew that the girl was up to something it irked him that he didn't know what it was even though the evil smile was evident on her child like features. This girl was a professional nerd' do well. He looked to the unsuspecting Hatake Kakashi who had his nose in his usual orange book. Itachi was nervous although his face was impassive, he didn't know the full extent of the girls abilities and from what he had seen the girl could do damage.

Itachi wanted to get away from this all, he could handle he back breaking shopping the strange offhanded remarks but the unpredictability of this girl was scary. For all his life he had been able to easily read people like an open book even the most emotionless of people but this girl was a constantly changing puzzle confusing a puzzle he couldn't solve.

As they approached Kakashi he looked up and glanced at the girl a spark of interest danced in his lone eye. It wasn't a combination you saw every day a girl with pink hair and green eyes. "Itachi who's this little lady?" The girl looked down hiding her face from view, Itachi saw the smallest of smiles appear on her face sending a chill down his spine; the girl was up to no good. Silently Itachi prayed and hoped the girl wouldn't do something stupid, "My new house guest Haruno Sakura." Kakashi looked at the girl and smiled his eye crinkling up into an upside down smiley face his mask constricting into a smile, "It's nice to meet you Sakura chan. I'm Kakashi." The girl looked up her eyes dancing in an innocent manner it didn't fit her from what Itachi knew.

It creeped him out. She smiled charmingly up at the older shinobi, a smile that made him distrust the situation more and more, Shisui snapped out of his shock and joined them. "Nice to meet you Kakashi-san… Say we were about to play a game, do you want to join us?" Itachi felt his body involuntarily twitch it wasn't big it didn't attract attention but it was there. "Depends Sakura- chan what the game about?" Her smile grew even bigger, "Hide and go seek." Itachi felt an internal shiver, so much for praying.

~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~

Sakura leapt up at her former teacher knowing he would not expect such an action to come from a child who was half his age. She swiped the book out of his relaxed hand and paused for a millisecond, "Catch me if you can." She said in a sing song book leaving one stunned shinobi on the street analyzing the loss of his book.

With one hand she grabbed Itachi and Shisui by the collars of their shirts and slammed chakra down to her legs to send them flying. She had always wanted to do something like this to Kakashi to get his annoying book away from his face, she smiled to herself she already had an excuse for this sort of behavior. She clutched the book in one hand and then let go of the two in her other letting them run for themselves.

With out the extra weight she was flying, she had missed the feeling and it gave her a chance to activate her body back into tip top shape. As she leapt from tree to tree she looked up at the sun the wind caressing her face, it was nostalgic, when she went on missions with team seven it was always this way heading into danger while letting the wind comb through your hair.

She landed in a training area in the middle of it was a Sakura grove it wasn't the one she woke up in but it resembled it. She hid in one of the cherry blossom trees her hair blended right in, while she let her body blend in one of the darker shadows, she felt their chakra rapidly approaching, Shisui was slightly behind, while Itachi and Kakashi led. She even felt Pakkun. She watched from the tree while they entered the clearing, Kakashi had a smooth indifferent mask on but she knew inside he was frantic to get his ero novel back, Itachi was as usual had a completely bored look but she knew by the slight twitch of his eye he was worried and annoyed. While Shisui acted out what he was feeling, that was shock.

She let a little giggle escape from her lips letting them know she was there among the cherry blossoms blending in with the pink petals and shadows. She sat relaxed on her perch watching them approach her tree searching the branches for her their eyes finally landing on her face, "What took you so long?" she asked playfully. Kakashi raised his eyebrow in an inquiry, Itachi twitched, Shisui stood stunned.

It was Kakashi who broke out of his expression first, "Sakura-chan can you give me my book back?" he said in a sweet and gentle voice, the need to feel the book in his hands again were extremely evident. "Why?" she said, "Because Sakura it isn't good to steal." He said she could almost feel him gritting his teeth.

She lay on the tree trunk and laughed, "Finders keepers, losers weepers!" she saw Kakashi twitch in all his lanky body, how he ever decided to wear the jonin clothes in exchange for the ones he had now she would never know, it wasn't right that the man look so hot only to diminish the look by wearing the bulky village vest. "Sakura I didn't lose it you-" "No, no, you lost it Kakashi-san. Remember? As a shinobi-san who protects a village you must always be vigilant even with children, and you weren't so you pay for it. Plus this book has nothing but trash in it." She said with a sing song voice.

"What are you talking-"Kakashi started only to be once again cut off by her, "This is the first book to Icha Icha Paradise am I correct?" she waved the book temptingly in front of Kakashi's face, "Nothing but porn put into letters and words, didja know Itachi, Shisui?" She saw Kakashi blanch and pale. "Anyway are you even the proper age to read this sort of thing? I mean you don't even look like your seventeen. Naughty Naughty Kakashi-san." She smiled the picture of pure mischief, she saw Itachi twitch a smirk for a millisecond and then smooth his face back into an unmoving mask, Shisui was blushing.

"What about you? A child your age shouldn't know what that book is about." Sakura smiled again, "I know a lot of things I shouldn't." she left the expression at that letting them interpret anyway they wanted. In that instant Kakashi changed from negotiating to violence, "Sakura-chan I'm an ANBU I can take that book back any time I wanted and since I'd rather not hurt you how bout you just hand over the book ne?" Sakura gave Sasuke's famous' I'm superior look' managing to make it look 100% convincing and said, "Take it back? I'd like to see you try."


	6. Kakashi Showdown

Chapter 6

'Oh shit.' Itachi thought, usually he wasn't one to be foul mouthed it was beneath him but under these circumstances he could afford to lenient. He watched Kakashi's reaction as the older man processed the girls direct challenge, she didn't know what she was getting into. He thought back to the clearing, but then again.

Beside him Shisui for the third time today froze in shock. Itachi internally sighed and shook his head, poor blinded stupid Shisui. Itachi watched from the sidelines finally deciding that it would be a perfect way o gauge her skills and whether she was worthy of becoming a Konoha ninja, the Hokage also wanted an assessment on her abilities before they gave any tests. Beside him he felt Shisui grab a kunai from his pouch, Itachi had him down on the ground in a second, "Wha? Get off me Itachi she's going to get killed!" Itachi felt the underlying affection coloring his cousins tone.

"Just shut up and watch, she'll be fine." Was all Itachi said, but even in saying so he was a bit worried himself, not for the girl but what this battle would do to Kakashi, poor sap, Itachi thought. He doesn't know what he's in for.

~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~

Sakura leapt from the tree flying over Kakashi's head as he came in from the ground aiming for the branch she used to be on. She flipped in midair, sliding out a kunai at the last second when she reached the ground in a fighting position, all of this happening in a matter of seconds. Kakashi stared at her wide eyed, temptingly she waved the orange book, "You want it? You gotta work for it."

She giggled as she dodged the raining weapons that Kakashi had set up; thank god Tsunade had taught her evasion skills to the extreme. Deciding it was time to show off she did hand signs for a justsu she never tried but had read about, she like Naruto had an affinity for wind. As the next rain of weapons came, she release a flurry of wind that made all of them fall uselessly to the ground. 'Not bad for my first try.' She thought to herself.

She saw that now Kakashi didn't judge her on her size or physic, he was starting to see her as an enemy. She smiled again perfect. Knowing that his weapons didn't work he tried taijustu, thanks to Lee her taijustsu was better then it ever was.

Kakashi did a side sweep meant to knock her down but she firmly planted two hands on his gravity defying hair and head and flipped over him swinging around to do a gut kick. He dodged and grabbed onto the outstretched leg. Sakura used that leverage to spin around again to aim for his now defenseless head; Kakashi used his other arm to grab a hold of that one. She lurched her body forward flipping him to the ground with her.

She locked her legs in a death choke hold around his neck only to find him poof away, it was just a shadow clone. She looked what, left, right, behind, or up of her, which for Kakashi meant only one thing he was underground. In one arm she clutched the book and jumped up and then slammed her fist into the ground, creating her own little crater and then the earth all of it fell to pieces around her.

She laughed at Kakashi's expression she even felt the suppressed laughter of Itachi ready to burst out any minute while Shisui had passed out of lack of air due to the fact that Itachi sat on his lung passages. She smiled; at least part of her payback was verified with this little prank on Kakashi for all the times he was late. She threw the book at him; he caught it easily petting it gently like a much loved pet. Sakura waved a chakra hand over the closed eyes of Shisui reviving him, "Hey don't die on us yet." She said teasingly as he opened his eyes, he blushed.

She turned to Itachi, "Lead the way home."

~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~

The girl was still up to something that much Itachi knew he thought it was fishy how she easily handed over the book she fought for. Or was it that she was just a flippant person? Itachi didn't know the possibilities of her female mind baffled him. She wasn't an ordinary predictable girl who had approached him, air headed, kyaaing over the most retarded things Itachi sighed why couldn't she just be easy to figure out?

It frustrated him when he didn't know why or how things worked this girl was a constant mystery. When they finally arrived back home he just had to ask, "Why?" he said directly to her Shisui stood behind him. Sakura turned and smiled, "Why what?" Itachi ground his teeth he hated explaining himself, "Why did you take the book and why did you give it back so easily?"

She smiled the same evil faerie smile, "Why? To kill time. And who ever said anything about me giving back the book?" From out of nowhere an orange book appeared the same one that she handed to Kakashi. Itachi stared at her curious to know how she pulled that off. He didn't ask fearing that he wouldn't like the answer. "I never said the game was over, it's far from it."

"Then what does Kakashi-senpai have?" Shisui asked fear almost creeping into his voice, she smiled, "Obviously a decoy I managed to make last minute." Itachi had a vague idea of what she put in the pages of the book that Kakashi must be cracking open just at that moment. Itachi sighed slightly, and looked to Hokage tower, he knew very well this girl had to be watched but why oh why did it have to be him?


	7. Insomniac

Chapter 7

"Sleep!" Sakura commanded to the half-sleepy Itachi, sure he was great at hiding it but the body was honest the bags that made him look like a panda the pale pasty skin that was only meant for the sickly. She could tell that he was almost dead on his feet she was aware of the fact that Itachi trained at night but she never knew how long that training regime lasted.

She had guessed that since the week she had stayed he got roughly five or less sleep a day. The thing was he was only 11 it just didn't seem right, he half glared at her an accusing look and she blushed, true it was sort of her fault as well, she hadn't exactly been a good girl.

She walked them to a nearby shaded tree two books in tow, she pushed him down onto the soft grass, and pushed him against the tree for support. "I'll sit still for a couple hours I promise just sleep!" she saw the utter refusal in his eyes but then what could she expect the dude didn't take orders from people. She sighed and put her small soft hand on his cheek, she saw his eyes turn suspicious. "I'll be here when you wake up, so sleep tight." Before he could process her words she took out his weak sleep deprived mental state with precision. She had dealt with enough edgy patients to know exactly how and within moments.

She slid the orange book of Icha Icha paradise, in the back of her shirt and smirked Kakashi had been furious when he had found that his book was a fake. She then handed another decoy she had made this time she had copied some of the books passages in adding a few lines of her own in and then she cut off the ending, she had seen what page Kakashi was on. The poor sucker never thought rationally when it came to his book. She knew that soon he would be clamoring to her again for the real book soon enough.

She cracked open another medical book it was about seal healing, it was interesting, it was about a seal that could only be used unless a congregation of powerful chakra users banned together to create a seal that would heal the wounds of the person they were treating only used for dire emergencies. It allowed the person to be frozen their injuries were still there but it slowed down the time around a person technically freezing them their body would still grow naturally but they wouldn't die. It was somewhat like sleeping beauty, usually what was the case was that you'd be healed during the time you were asleep and under the seals power.

Sakura got half way through the book in a mere hour until she heard the familiar cries of little Sasuke, "Saku-chan!" she looked up to find Sasuke scampering toward her, immediately she smiled, he was so cute. She put a finger to her lips to silent the boy and pointed to his unconscious brother. Sasuke stiffened and began to tip toe toward them. Within minutes, the little tyke was seated on her lap. Sasuke looked to his older brother, "Is nii-chan dead?" he asked his voice trembling; she blinked "What makes you think that?" "Because nii-chan isn't moving! Nii-chan only sleeps at night!"

Sakura chuckled, then began to pet Sasuke's head, as he looked at her questioningly, "No, your nii-chan isn't dead, he's sleeping, see? See the rise and fall of his chest?" Sasuke looked at his brother, "Why is nii-chan asleep in the morning though?" Sakura smiled, "I used my fairy magic to knock him out, he was really tired you see." Sasuke looked at her with big eyes, "Fairies can do that?" he asked, she smiled again it was really fun to tease this cute little Sasuke, "Yeah who do you think puts you to sleep at night? The sleep fairy does! I'm just helping her with her job, your brother likes to fight her off you know?"

Sasuke nodded his head she could see the little cogs and gears swirling in his little skull. He yawned, "You wanna sleep too?" Sasuke nodded, gently she placed him in the crook of Itachi's arm, she smiled as he snuggled into his brother, "Tell me a story." "Sure what do you want me to tell you about?" "How you came here and why you came here." She stiffened, to her that was an almost taboo subject, she looked to the little tyke laying there in Itachi's limp arms they weren't sweet and dreamy, like a child should be but they were brooding and analyzing, a look that said a thousand words, given her so many wounds.

She looked down and to the bright patches of sun, "I can't explain how I came here just yet Sasuke, but I can tell you why I'm here." She looked into his eyes, "I'm here to protect you all… Do you believe me?" She saw him consider for a moment and nodded, she smiled and pat his little head messing up his crazy hair more then it already was, "Do you wanna hear a song?" she asked her voice a little lower, Sasuke smiled and nodded. She leaned in closer to Sasuke up against the tree the three of them shared and wrapped one arm around the boy and put her cheek on his head and began to sing him a lullaby one her mother sang to her.

It stung knowing the person who had taught her the lullaby was dead but it gave her familiarity, within moments Sasuke was also put under the spell of sleep. Sakura looked up to the sky and then at Sasuke and Itachi, she felt a scratch appear under her long sleeved shirt, she wrapped it up. She knew very well that it wasn't good to make ties to them it would only hurt her all the more; the glass lady had told her very clearly that it was a future that Sakura shouldn't hope for.

But was it ok if she just played along with the dream?

~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~

Itachi woke slowly to the sound of steady breathing, his arm couldn't move smothered and numb by familiar warmth. 'Where was the girl he wondered?' and then woke with a start the world focusing in an instant. 'Damn!' he had let him guard down even for a moment that wasn't good, but he was feeling worlds better, the girl had sharp instincts though not even his mother had caught on that he was tired.

He looked down to the thing that pinned his arm surprised to find his brother sleeping peacefully and even more surprised to find said girl sleeping her arms gently wrapped around Sasuke. Needless to say, that he was momentarily stunned. When she didn't have a mischievous grin on she was quite the picture, she looked truly her age this way, defenseless and wanting. He waited for a while they still slept on. He sighed and reached to wake the pink haired girl until her peaceful features contorted in what Itachi best described as agony, "Can't I hope?" she said sadness colored her tone, a tear made it way out of her eye.

He paused and then shook her awake, not wanting to see any more tears. She opened her eyes they were darkened in submission, she blinked once and then turned her gaze to him his heart jumped. She didn't wipe away the tears but left them, in a second though she was smiling, "Morning huh sleepy head?"

She was a confusing girl, but it only interested him more. What happened to her feelings? It was apparent that she was hiding them her hands were shaking. Un characteristically he reached out to hold her hands steady only to be beat by his brother, "Its ok fairy-san." The boy said half-awake. Itachi saw her eyes go darker until they were similar to black; she smiled though, "Yeah I know."


	8. Meet the Family

Chapter 8

"Report." The Third Hokage asked of him. It was late at night the end of Sakura's evaluation period. "She's, extremely strong, and quick on her feet, she would be a great asset to Konoha." "Your proof to back that up?" "Hokage-sama if she was able to outsmart Kakashi and out fight him, she is worthy of an ANBU seat." Itachi watched the Hokage chuckle, "So she got Kakashi huh? How?"

Itachi cleared his throat, "By, his favorite orange book." He saw the Hokage smile, "Very well let's put her through the special tests. Gather the proctors!" Itachi bowed and like an ANBU in a puff of smoke disappeared.

~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~

"Ranking exams?" Sakura asked a bit unsure, she smiled, "Sure I'll take them just tell me when and where." Itachi twitched she knew her confidence had always irked him a bit. "Then you shall accompany me in a month's time to the testing grounds." She nodded. Just then, Mikoto burst into the room. "Itachi get ready we have a family get together this afternoon!" Mikoto scooted him out the room slamming the door in his impassive face, Sakura gulped as Mikoto turned to her, her eyes flashing.

"Y-yes? Mikoto-san?" Mikoto smiled, "Your coming along as well Sakura-chan its only right that the family know who our new house guest is." Sakura felt nervous, "What if they don't like me?" she felt herself blush the words of a daughter in law. Mikoto smiled, "Don't worry I'll help you get through it." Mikoto took out the kimono that was sitting in Sakura's closet, "This'll do." She turned again to Sakura her eyes flashing again like a predator looking at the scared to death prey, Sakura gulped again but that didn't prepare her for the extreme make over that Mikoto leapt up to give her.

-

-

-

By the time the intense make over was finished Sakura stared into the mirror mesmerized thinking, 'Who the hell is she?' She stared into the mirror and girl, and the girl stared back. Flashy green eyes, cherry red lips that didn't look strange on the child's body she had. Her pink hair curled and wavy put up into a ponytail with a purple hair tie with gold and silver bells sewn onto the end. A purple kimono with pink sakura flowers sewn onto the hem and sleeves and over kimono that was blue, purple, and pink with lace framing the hems.

It reminded her of one of those princess books she used to read when she was young. "Well how do you like my work?" Mikoto said almost purring in satisfaction. "Saku-chan looks pretty!" Sasuke exclaimed, Sakura looked to Mikoto still to shocked to speak she nodded. "Oh and here." Mikoto said as she put a small weapons case in Sakura's hands, "Sometimes these reunions get a little rough try to not get hurt, I bet a lot of people will be aiming for you." Sakura felt something drop, Mikoto looked at her, her eyes had a dangerous edge, "Prove to them you can handle yourself or you'll forever be looked upon in this family."

Sakura felt herself harden this was another thing that would help her with her mission, the Uchiha clan had to respect her or she would never get anything done. She nodded Mikoto's expression then turned motherly again, "Good luck!" She began to lead Sakura to the main garden where Itachi and Sasuke's family were waiting, Sasuke seemed at ease clutching her hand, but Sakura didn't. She didn't feel comfortable dealing with a room full of sharingan. It went against all of her training, when dealing with sharingan alone you are to run when in a group stay together.

Yet here she was heading into a room full of the user who would be able to make mince meat of her very quickly if she didn't keep on her toes. From the end of the hall she heard, lots of chattering most of them were snippets of her. She took a deep breath and straightened; she put on her best cool and neutral look and took a step outside. The room stopped at her entrance instantly she spotted Itachi in the corner, a katana strapped to his back dressed in a black yukata with the Uchiha clan emblem on the back.

Mikoto stepped forward her usual happy go lucky self, "Everyone I would like to introduce you to Sakura, she will be staying with us for a while please treat her gently." She knew this was the time to bow before them respectfully but her stubborn pride would not let her do so, she had always been somewhat of a top dog, "Pleased to make your acquaintance." She said her voice lined with just the right amount of enthusiasm, a slight and queenly smile on her face.

She felt the jealous glares of the family bore into her, they were the prospective brides in the clan they all looked at her with death glares but she brushed them off with not so much as a glance. She looked at the family as whole more then twenty-grownups were present and nearly ten or so teens and fifteen to twenty children on the verge of puberty, the group as a whole looked so monochrome. Most of them wore black and some wore different colors all in all it was a bit of an odd spectacle seeing as all of them had the standard black hair and eyes.

The girls looked at her with distinct hate while the guy ranged from fascinated to disgust, either way she really didn't care, "Saku-chan," Sasuke called tugging on her hand, "Follow me." She smiled, "Sure." Sasuke led her by the hand weaving her through the crowd, which strangely parted for the little dear, she had guessed that it was because he was the second son of the main branch; he led her straight to Itachi. "Well don't you look spiffy." She said to him, he said nothing the flash in his eyes told him he accepted the compliment and yet he made none in return. She watched his body language and raised one eyebrow at her findings the slight flush, in his cheeks and the neutral gaze said something. "Sakura-chan!" she heard Shisui call out.

She turned and smiled in his direction the bells on the ribbons making little tinkling sounds, "Hi!" Shisui smiled even bigger. She felt the killing aura intensify, 'Oh shit.' Without knowing it, she had already made plenty of enemies. Then again how could she blame them she had the attentions of the crème de' la crop of the Uchiha clan what girl wouldn't be resorted to petty jealousy especially if it majorly dented their chances in getting one of them.

The last puzzle clicked, Mikoto, the strange looks that words in malicious ways, the target signal clothing that made Sakura an easy pickings target. She looked to Mikoto who watched her and smiled a triumphantly, it set Sakura's insides on fire "She set me up!" she whispered hostile although she allowed no emotions to play on her face; she clenched her fist to hold it in.

Sasuke yelped as she clenched her hands tighter, the sound started her back to reality, "Sorry Sasuke-kun." She knelt down and applied healing onto the small hand erasing any trace of a bruise, "Are you ok?" Sasuke bobbed his head, "What's wrong Saku-chan?" "Nothing at all." She lied smoothly, perfect court function smile on. Sasuke considered her he was a sharp kid; he looked over to the glaring girls and connected the dots as best he could, "Be careful." He whispered in her ear, somehow, she thought that Sasuke knew the situation better than she did.

She looked to indifferent Itachi he too was a bit tense not so much that anyone could notice, but she knew, even the happy Shisui talked a bit nervously. Something was going to happen tonight and she had a feeling that it wouldn't be all too pleasant. Sakura moaned internally and just when she thought, she could smooth things over with diplomacy. Just then a recently sharpened kunai whizzed toward her head, she whirled around catching the sharp implement between two fingers, instantly she switched to fighting mode.


	9. Family Feuds

Chapter 9

"What a warm welcome, I had no idea clan welcoming entailed petty violence." She felt Itachi stiffen just a bit and sigh internally, Shisui was sweating bullets. She let go of Sasuke's hand and put herself squarely in front of him. The crowd stared at her shocked; no one had ever dared to question Uchiha hospitality. "Would you like to take this little family get together somewhere else? For I fear that if it continues at this pace, nothing will be left to be proud of."

The rash side of her was laughing its ass off when it watched their cool expressions go dumbfounded. Sakura tilted her head and smiled, just like Sai would have it was fake and mocking. She felt them flare up, it really didn't matter now though they were going to pay attention to her one way or another whether they liked it or not. She smiled, and stepped away from Sasuke, "If you feel like having a little quality time together let's see if you can keep up with me first."

She jumped up easily and flew out of the Uchiha compound, she started slowly letting them consider and follow until they were almost upon her and then she took off like wind cutting through everything. She landed in a familiar cherry blossom tree and waited in the pale moonlight on a branch in full view. Soon they began to arrive, of course Itachi with Sasuke were first then Shisui a few minutes later the whole clan had gathered, "Wow I didn't know a ninja could be so unbearably slow." She said playfully she felt the glares get more intense.

She leapt down from a branch the bells tinkling slightly, "So? Who wants to play first? Or do you all want to together? Either way doesn't really matter to me." She took off the kimono it was too pretty to face battle. Gently she put it over a low hanging tree branch near Sasuke, "Saku-chan." "I'll be fine Sasuke, this will all be over soon I'll be done by bed time trust me and I'll tell you another story."

She felt the silent and angry replies of the Uchiha clan as if to say 'What makes you think you'll still be alive?' She stood on one end of the field all alone while the thirty or so Uchiha youths stood opposite of her, wearing nothing but bandages around her chest area and the shorts she had worn under the kimono, with the hair ties still in. She stood still and waited for an attack not wanting to expend the energy just running forward.

After a minute of waiting, a storm of weapons fell to the ground she dodged them easily and began to dance in between the spaces left. Getting tired of the barrage she punched the ground causing many of the Uchiha youths to go flying in the air like useless rag dolls. She smiled it was her turn to play. Like Lee she only used taijutsu on them conserving her chakra by the end of twenty minutes half of the opposing force was down dragged away to be tended by worried parents.

This group got wise they switched to jutsu and sharingan attacks. Multiple times, she had to disperse their Kekkai Genkai and fend off their attacks; it was a pretty easy battle nothing compared to her fight with Sasori. She had accumulated a couple scratches and bruises but that was all, "Anyone else?" she asked her voice had an iron glint to it, but her smile as polite as ever. From the corner of her eye, she saw Itachi step forward in the moon light his sharingan eyes whirling.

~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~

She was getting more and more interesting, a warrior princess that's what she looked like covered in his family members blood, dressed in bandages a pair of shorts and Kimono socks, with those bells in her hair. He wanted a chance to fight too. He made direct eyes contact and began his Kekkai Genkai; this was one that dredged up your worst nightmarish memories.

He saw her pale and her eyes darken and blank, her face twisted in agony. What memory did he see he wondered to make her hurt so? She didn't dispel it but her felt her refusal to it grow. Without warning, she jumped at him and slam her fist into the ground harder then he'd ever seen, it desolated a few trees near them, she was fighting blind but she was strangely accurate, so much so that it was scary.

Her attacks were smothering one after another leaving no room but to avoid, one justu after another, fire, air, then water. Tears streamed down her eyes but they were still wide and unseeing, angry. To be frank Itachi wasn't sure he would win which made her all the more attractive.

~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~

Before her stood all the people she had ever truly hated all in one mocking her, laughing at her telling her what they had done to her loved ones, she had to kill them with her fists, with a weapon any way she could.

~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~

She was running dangerously low on chakra but her attacks were holding getting stronger in fact, but they got a bit slower allowing him to attack her earning her a couple deep scratches and possibly a fractured left arm but regardless she fought, so much so it was scary. Unexpectedly she appeared behind him, wrapped her arms around him, and began to spin them to the ground, faster and faster.

She was going to smash him into the ground he realized. Wanting to save himself he released his Kekkai Genkai hold on her, the attack shifted she flipped them until both were in a standing position and pushed him away from the crazy spin they landed opposite of each other. Her eyes cleared she was heaving in breaths and was shaking just the slightest bit. He could feel the relief in her stature, she began to laugh hysterically and when that was over, she smiled as if the battle were nothing and stated that it was fun.

She brought a shaking arm to her limp left; a glowing green fire knit back the pieces until it was movable again. He could feel the clan's shock he was sure they could feel it too she was special an asset to the village whether they cared for it or not. He smiled the girl had definitely proven herself.

~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~

With out a doubt she was shaken, but she was fine now her shot nerve helped with that it was easier to be unmoved robot. She knew she would cry later when the nerves came out of shock but right now, this was what she needed. "Saku-chan!" Sasuke cried as he came running toward her hugging her around the knee's, "See I told you I'd be done before bed time." She said lovingly, "You ok?" Shisui asked his face for once in his life blank as he wrapped the kimono around her shoulders holding the other one and the obi under his arm.

"What are you talking about of course I am!" She took Sasuke's hand aware that her own was shaking, "Come now Sasuke I promised to tell you a bed time story. I always keep my promises." Sasuke nodded, she smiled a little he was pretty observant, for a little kid. And for that, she was thankful.


	10. Sad Truth

Chapter 10

Sakura, relaxed in the heat of the steamy bath, she had a little time before she had to give her favorite little kid a bed time story. She healed her wounds, her master Tsunade had always said that water amplified chakra use. She looked at her arms just as the lady had said the closer her mission was to being done another wounds would appear. Now she had two marks, one on both marks, they didn't bleed they were just open like they were frozen in time. She still had a long time to go, these were only two of the twenty or so fatal wounds she had.

Truth to tell she really wanted to cry but wouldn't that just be pathetic if she cried because she had seen something? Somehow she related it to a child saying there was a monster in the closet. She didn't know Itachi had gotten to that level in his sharingan. It was scary how much he could fight although when he cleared the sharingan images she saw he had collected a couple of wounds as well, she smirked probably her doing. She closed her eyes tired for today's strain sure she had made a couple of prominent enemies but at least they couldn't do a damn thing to her.

"Come on out Pakkun." She said as she heard a sound come from the window, "Found me already huh?" the little dog said appearing next to the bath tub. She leaned against the side to get a better look, "How's Kakashi?" she said smirking. "As neurotic as ever he's even started twitching, you think you can give the book back any time soon?" She smiled again, "I will in good time, I have a feeling that I'll need it." Pakkun rolled his doggy eyes and sighed, "Whatever just as long as he gets it back sometime. By the way to you want to touch my paw pads?" Sakura complied.

"How long do you have left?" the dog asked, she stiffened, "What are you talking about?" Pakkun looked to her wounds, "Every time I see you the more that body breaks down your starting to smell not human." Sakura pt him gently on the head, "I don't know how long I have all I know is that in probably two years or less I'll be gone." Pakkun looked at her, sometimes there were a lot of things dogs could process Pakkun was a good dog.

"I'll be fine, it's what I wanted." She said as she stroked his head. "Saku-chan! Can I have my bedtime story now?" she heard Sasuke call outside of the bathhouse. "Coming!" She got out of the bathtub and wrapped a towel around her drying herself, she dressed in her night jammies a loose t-shirt and shorts. She looked again to the dog on the tile floor, "Don't tell anyone please." It was more of a command and Pakkun nodded in agreement. She opened the door and said one last thing to the little dog, "Oh, and tell Kakashi that if he wants to be a closet pedophile go find material by himself instead of sending his dogs to spy on unsuspecting little kids."

By now Sakura had a ridiculous smile on her face Pakkun snorted in laughter, "Yeah I'll tell him." "Hey Saku-chan can yo tell me a story about the Sannin's Jiraya and Tsunade, they're funny." Sakura smiled Despite all of the reminders about her not having a long life to live things out she would forget those things in these small bouts of happiness. But the thought pulled at her, 'It was ok to dream right?' if only for a while, "Well let's see… When Jiraya and Tsunade were young they were out on a mission on the way they stopped in an inn with an onsen…" She clutched the boys hand, 'Ah if only things could stay like this forever.'

~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~

Itachi hid in the shadows, 'What did she mean by only two years left?' he wondered he had seen Kakashi's dog go into the bath house and not come out When he approached he had only caught the end of the conversation. Now he saw her walk away hand in hand with his little brother. He looked to her somehow he couldn't picture her as a spy but then what was she there for?

He sighed internally it was time to go back to the reunion. In an instant he was in the commons area he leaned against a wall, most of his cousins began to crowd around him. Annoying women 'Itachi-sama this, Itachi-sama that.' It all made him oh so unpopular with the male population in his clan and outside of it not one woman would ignore him instead they were obediently vying for his attention. Well that is all but Sakura, she wasn't afraid to back smack him in the face or scream at him like a half crazed harlot.

The edge of his mouth twitched. She was a pink haired fairy mischievous and in some ways magical, strong and smart and defiant just his type of girl. "Itachi-sama?" he looked to one of his older cousins one that was two years older, seductively she wrapped her arms around him, "Get off of me Mikara." He made no move to stop her his sharingan whirling. "Ne, Itachi-sama who is that woman?" her sharingan were activated as well. Mikara was perhaps the second strongest in the family everyone supposed that he would propose to her but he wasn't interested in women like that. At least not when someone like Sakura was there.

"Our house guest." He just said Mikara as he could see didn't like Sakura especially since Sakura had so easily schooled all of her family members. Mikara knew she didn't have a chance against the force that was Sakura. She pressed herself up against him her breasts staring to go through her yukata, all of his other female cousins were screaming in rage but dared not to interfere who could blame them though? Mikara could kill them easily with no remorse, she was only pretty to look at, long curly black hair, black eyes and the palest skin around, it made her look delicate but she was far from it.

"I told you to get off me." Itachi said gently prying his cousin's arms off. She refused to budge, "But Itachi-sama! Don't you like me?" She said in a husky voice he resisted the urge to roll his eyes, the girls started to scream louder, the grownups began to crowd how suffocating, "SHUT UP!!" he heard a familiar voice scream at the top of her lungs silencing all. Her hair was loose around her waist slightly wet angry green eyes sparking speaking of sudden death.

The loose clothing sort of clung to her she had no figure to speak of perse after all she was only 11 and he was 12 but he still felt a pang of jealousy as his male cousins crowded her asking her what was wrong, wasn't it supposed to be him who was supposed to do that? She waved them away impatiently which wasn't really a good thing the Uchiha was also known for its love of strength and this girl was the very embodiment.

She was even more attractive when she rejected people mercilessly. She shot a glance in his direction and stomped through the crowd. She reached out toward him and grabbed him by the collar of his yukata. "Sasuke wants you to help him get to sleep so get your ass over here and help me!" She began to drag him but the other end of his yukata was snagged by most of his female cousins, "You just want to spend time with Itachi-sama! We won't let you have him."

She began to shake he knew she was extremely defensive of Sasuke and anything she could give Sasuke she would give him and this was included. She was going to blow up Itachi mentally cringed remembering all the times that she almost did. "Who wants to spend time with a emotionless, person like this?! Is it my fault that Sasuke wants to snuggle up with his brother for the night?!! No! just give him to me so I don't rip off your little air heads!!"

Itachi could see the gears turning he put a hand to his face why did she had to say 'Sasuke wants to snuggle up with his brother'? He could hear the 'kyaaaing' now. She pulled him through the halls and stopped in front of Sasukes room took a deep breath and entered with a smile, "Sasuke! I found Itachi!""Nii-chan!" his brother called and he hugged him tightly around the neck. He pat his brothers back and lay him down laying right next to him his head propped up on his elbow. "Sleep now Sasuke."Sasuke nodded and closed his eyes curling in closer, "Night nii-chan, Saku-chan." "Night Sasuke-chan." Itachi heard Sakura whispered.

Behind him he heard the door close, and her walk away.


	11. Healing Touch

Chapter 11

"Sakura-sama!" one of the Uchiha boys called, she turned he had the standard black eyes and black hair it was spiked up and ruffled which gave him a wind blown look, "Yes?" she asked she was trying to remember his name the Uchiha clan with all their darkness looked almost all the same to her, attitude, looks, it was sort of annoying like a bunch of clones.

"Would you like to have a practice session with me and the other Uchiha?" she felt a twitch in her eye, "Sure." She said following him, lately they were being so nice to her it was stupid well that is except for the girls. Since then the girls had hated her with greater avengance it was like shinobi school when she announced her love for Sasuke. She sighed and put up her hair in a pony tail as they entered their huge training room. Well she sort of did need to do some training.

She placed down her medical book on a nearby stand, she turned to her guide, "So where do we start?" In an instant she was swamped by eager Uchiha boys just itching for a fight with her, most of them were older looking to see if they even had a glimmer of a hope in beating the girl who almost sent Itachi to the hospital. She had even found out that some of them were taking their special examinations as well it looked like she wasn't the only one some of the prominent houses in Konoha would be contributing their children as well namely the Hyuuga branch.

She got halfway through a battle when she heard some of the local gossip, "Did you hear? An ANBU squad got poisoned and badly looks like the doctors cant find whats wrong with them." A cold shudder went down her spine. She stopped mid strike and rushed to the side of the two gossipers, "What did you say? When were they admitted? Which squad?" They froze, irritated she snapped her fingers and demanded again when they still didn't reply she whirled around grabbed her bag and was out the door in three seconds she felt a bunch of others follow as well as Itachi leading the pack.

She flew to one of the hospital windows and to the emergency room and dropped her things on the ground rushing to the operating table. Her pink hair swirled around her 'Shit! Her hair tie came undone.' However she still procedded. She ripped off her gloves and grabbed the hand of an attendant who was ready to inject a patient with antibiotics, she glanced at the chart. "This patient is allergic to that particular strain of antiboiotics, are you trying to kill him?!"

"Wha?" the male nurse exclaimed he was about to protest when she shoved the chart in his face. He froze, the room froze great she had their attention, "You!" she pointed to the nurse with the syringe still in his hands he stiffened. Get me three soldier pills, a hair tie, and scrubs. He scrambled to comply, she turned to the room ful of medics, "Anyone have any idea what the poison is?" none of them said anything. She rubbed her temples irritated it was a miracle that anyone had survived this hospital.

"You!" she pointed to half of the group, "Heal up all of the external wounds don't try anything with the poison and keep them stabilized!" She looked to the other group, "Get water approximatley body temperature no more no less, get poison scrolls, towels, and empty buckets!" the room looked at her like she was an alien. She clapped her hands together loudly, "What do I need to use a blowhorn? Go! Go! Go! Life saving now, talking later."

She turned to the facinated Uchiha group, "And you! Get the hell out of the operating room! You'll only get in the fricking way!!" When they didn't move she threatened, "If you don't move now I'll bash all of your heads in so hard you'll be unrecognizble beyond compare!!" They all scrambled and waited outside the room all except for Itachi. She eyed him and said, "You so much as get in my way and I'll kill you."

She saw him smirk and nod, although she wanted to scold him more, peoples lives were on the line. She took the rubber band from the attendant and tied her hair as she chewed on a soldier pill and tied up her hair at the same time. She scanned the charts she could almost piece together all of the poisin that was in these ANBU's system. She took off one of the masks and raised a brow skeptically, "What get on the wrong end of a kunai?" Hatake Kakashi stared back at her she saw the smile behind his mask, "Ah Sakura chan do you know where Icha-chan went?"

She almost burst out laughing the poor sucker, "Look Kakashi you want… Icha-chan back? Then all you need to do is take off your mask so e can see whats wrong with you." She felt an uprise of giggles but punched it down. She took off his mask and felt his pulse and checked all of his systems and then Monina cried out, "I LIKE CHOCO PIE!" like a mad woman, ran of gobbling choco pie, joyfully away to another patient, however not before taking a picture of his maskless state.

Then again who could blame her he was hot!! She was relieved to find that their states were in fact stable. Finally the water arrived and she handed out instructions, "Kay people we have a serious case of blood poisoning we need to remove the poison and heal the damage as fast as possible. When I'm done extracting the poison I want all of you to concentrate on fixing blood vessels five people to a person, three trying to fix up the blood stream and the other two keeping the patient stable got it? No one dies on my watch!"

She turned to the most critical patient his finger tips were already starting to turn black due to the deteriorating veins. Gently she put a hand over the water filled bowl and lifted it up she placed the hand over the heart area and sank the water glob in, she couldn't allow any bubbles to get in it would virtually hurt the patient for life. Although she had gotton much better, it was a delicate practice but luckily she was skilled enough to get the deadly blood poisoning out of her paitients system, before any permanent damage could be done. She Monina cried out, "I LIKE CHOCO PIE!" like a mad woman, ran of gobbling choco pie, joyfully onto the next patient biting down on another soldier pill, she needed the strength to get her through it.

Finally she got to Kakashi his fingers only starting to turn black he had managed to dodge the brunt of the poisonious blow. By then she was tired even after three soldier pills her chakra had already been a fourth used up sue to training and mandatory excersizes. But she managed to get Kakashi out of it, she was overworked the operation took longer then it originally should have.

She was glad when the head medic came in taking commands out of her hands, she excused herself. She walked in a slow and steady pace Itachi close on her heels, the Uchiha boys crowd around her, she wanted to sleep but the Uchiha house was a bit away and she didn't want someone to carry her or see her sleep. Looks like luck was not on her side, just when the world began to spin she felt a pair of supporting arms whisk her off her feet and found Itachi carrying her princess style already flying acroos the roof tops.

The Uchiha boys on their trail if she werent so tired she would have bitch slapped him but instead she fell asleep lulled by the wind flowing through her hair.


	12. Little Naruto

Chapter 12

Itachi felt it the moment she relaxed in his arms and lapsed into a much-earned sleep. She was amazing the way she put those idiots in their places. From behind him, he felt the presence of his multiple cousins glaring pure hate at him it really didn't matter to him though who really cared for idiots like them? He looked down at Sakura the mischief gone leaving only a childish a peaceful expression. A face that had been so twisted in so many different expressions, a flash of her agonized face appeared. A pang of regret he wasn't used to feeling popped up.

Maybe he should have released the illusion even if he did it to see the full extent of her prowess it was wrong to make her suffer needlessly. She curled closer to his neck her steady breath on hr neck. Maybe he should make up for it he thought. He stopped in midstride, he had never thought of such a thing before making up or apologizing those were things that people did for him not the other way around.

Behind him, he felt the chakra signatures of his cousins spurring him forward. He would have to look into it and hopefully this wouldn't bite him back one day. She sighed and pulled closer to him his heart began to beat a bit irregularly. The dawn of realization came upon him, 'shit.'

~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~

Sakura woke up in her bed soft and comfortable with the smell of cherry blossoms. Tiredly but as satisfied as a cat she stretched herself out of bed. She looked out the window wondering what time it was it was early morning the thought struck her how long had she been asleep? The sliding door opened she only had a, "Saku-chan!" warning before Sasuke slammed into her with all his little chibi force. She fell back onto the bed with a loud thump. "Are you ok Saku-chan? You didn't wake up for almost two days now!"

'Two Days?!' she thought but then she guessed that it was the consequence of taking so many soldier pills, "I'm fine I was just… Sleepy, like sometimes we fairies have to sleep for a long time before we feel good again it's like our nappy time." Sasuke nodded taking in the new information, she still thought it was adorable how he accepted everything she had claimed to be. "Hey Sasuke you wanna show me around the town? We'll even buy you some of your favorite food if you do." Sasuke gave her an ecstatic look, "Really?!" She smiled and pats his head, "Yeah just go get ready now I'll wait for you downstairs."

As Sasuke left the room she took a quick bath and changed into her normal nin outfit someone had changed her to a nightgown while she was asleep, probably Mikoto. She met Sasuke downstairs ready to go almost bouncing up and down in his place Itachi stood behind him. "Shall we go?" she asked as she took Sasuke by the hand. He nodded and led her around trying to be the best little guide as he could. When they passed by the park they saw a bunch of village kids, kids Sakura would have grown up with. But there was something wrong with the picture; one child was isolated while the others play happily oblivious to the small child.

From nearby, parents convened to gather their children Ino, with her two blonde parents, Choji was taken by the hand, Kiba was also taken away leaving just Naruto on the swing, "Who's that?" she asked Sasuke asking to keep the façade up. Sasuke looked to the boy on the swing, "That's Naruto." The little Uchiha boy waved to Naruto and shouted, "Hey Dobe! How'ya doin?" Naruto looked up startled and then smiled, "Who's the Dobe! All I see is Teme Sasuke!" Sakura watched the cheerful banter; it reminded her of two puppies playing together in a field trying their best to rip each other's throats out.

She giggled a bit as she watched an ancient scenario play out, with Sasuke always on top. The giggling drew attention to her Naruto finally looked at Sakura, she smiled and waved, his predictable face blushed. Sasuke pulled her over to his blonder friend, "Hey Dobe, meet Saku-chan," secretly he whispered "she's a fairy." Sakura held out her hand, "Nice to meet you Naru-chan." "N-naru-chan?" he asked confused, she brought herself to his height, "Yes, you're Naru-chan and he's Sasuke-chan, call me Saku-chan if you want." He blushed and nodded she looked to Sasuke, "Do you wanna bring him with us?" Sasuke nodded cheerfully, carefully she wrapped her other hand around Naruto's.

Finally he two best teammates were safe and sound with her, "So are you gonna show around town or not?" Sasuke smirked Naruto blushed and within seconds they continued their tour.

~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~

Itachi watched the spectacle from the tree shadow; the girl was a natural with kids in moment she was able to win the reclusive and feral Kyuubi to her side, without even realizing it. He trailed them more until the girl called out, "For god's sake Itachi just come and walk by us you look like a stalker when you just' casually follow." He felt a bit affronted how annoying but she was in a way right a stalking image was never good so why not just go with the second worse option and go for the family look?

Although it was better then a stalking image he didn't like looking like he would ever be the family caring man, even so Sasuke held onto his hand pretty tightly along with Sakura's. What was more annoying was Itachi didn't want to pull away he could never disregard anything Sasuke said and Sasuke knew it, it was for sure Itachi had spoiled the little mite a bit too much.

They approached a Dango shop, although Itachi had never shown any preference to food he liked Dango they cheered him up not that he would ever show it, but the spark in Sasuke's eyes told him that Sasuke knew what his brother liked and didn't like. Itachi felt a sweat break out, he would have to be careful around this little one.

After an extensive and long Dango shop visit they parted their separate ways he saw Sakura lean down and whisper something in the Kyuubi's ear the boy nodded and smiled, then scampered on his way home, while she waved goodbye. She was strong and good with children a perfect woman, and for the first time Itachi thought that this girl was magic.


	13. Test Time

Chapter 13

Sakura tied her hair up in a standard pony tail, today was the day for the special placements tests, over the time she had left she had been training hard learning new jutsu's to tell the truth she had never been this strong ever in her life. She even studied the gentle fist of course she had a few battles with Hinata before her little time skip but she wanted to know more of what the gentle fist style entailed. She couldn't stop the user from fighting but she was good at avoiding attacks.

She found herself following Itachi to the normal chuunin exam place she basically knew the drill front and back. They were swarmed with Itachi's cousins ready to take their exams they all crowded in the test room. Sakura sat at the very back; she didn't want to be copied as easily as she had been before. The trickle of students came in with all major houses, it was amazing to see so many in one group only she was the outlier, which made her feel uncomfortable since, they all directed their stares at her, and she had also noticed that most were men participants.

It wasn't unusual for the kunoichi count to be low but it seemed that only three Uchiha girls and four Hyuuga girls were present aside from her, somehow the numbers seemed to be incredibly low. When all were seated, Ibiki stepped in he was younger but looked all the same, scarred face dressed in black. He explained the rules in which she already knew and handed out the test. She glanced at the test the material was harder then her first chuunin test but it was all the same to her, easy as pie.

Slowly she picked up her pencil and set it down on the paper. She knew that many of the Uchiha and Hyuuga were using their Kekkai Genkai to cheat off the couple of student dummies planted in the testing group. She would have to write fast which was a skill she had acquired when she was taking notes for the Hokage and the people didn't rest a moments breath to let her catch up. She let the answers and work flow across the paper in less then five minutes she was done the test flipped over so no one could see the answers.

She put her elbow over the test paper and leaned on it making sure no one could steal the answers now. She glanced at the clock and held back a sigh there was still forty-five or so minutes. She criss crossed her arms on the table and slumped down; she guessed that she would finish Shikamaru style.

-

-

-

When the test was over the sheets were collected while she stretched and yawned. She looked to the other participants who looked at her in wonder, she brushed the gazes off. They were separated into teams; she was stuck with a Hyuuga and an Uchiha, both males due to the kunoichi shortage. Their names were, Takahiro Hyuuga and Naruse Uchiha, Takahiro looked like the standard Hyuuga his hair though was cut short but flattened down in a more elegant manner. Naruse was the standard Uchiha, his hair was put up in a ponytail, they were older then her by a year or so and extremely competitive, sort of like Naruto and Sasuke together just a bit more well mannered.

They were lead onto the battlefield this is the test deviated from her knowledge. They were pairing teams up too see how well you could and would guard your partners back it was team versus team only the winner could progress to the next round. She turned to her two partners they were bickering for who was to be the leader. She tried to calm them down but it only escalated it was almost their turn.

Gently she slid her hands behind her partners heads, when they looked at her she rammed them together, hard enough that it would hurt but soft enough so that it was only a little lump, "Who's good at defense? And who's better at offense?" The Hyuuga boy voiced that he was better at defense, while the Uchiha said he was better at offense. "Ok hers the plan since offense often gets hurt when you need to be healed come to me I'll take care of the major wounds while Takahiro defends, when Takahiro gets hurt he comes to me while Naruse distracts with offense."

"Any chance you get aim for the enemy, but be sure not to kill them got it? For the team were going up against I think its best that we take them down as fast as possible. Sorry but three Uchiha isn't something good to be up against, if anyone of you is wrapped up in a Kekkai Genkai I'll be there to bring you back out so try not to attack me, got it?" They looked at her for a moment and nodded. "Oh, and don't worry about me no matter what happens stick together, I specialize in dodging so I should get a fair chance at them don't do anything that will endanger yourselves, your life isn't worth being wasted on just some shinobi test."

She looked to the other team and felt herself pale just the smallest of bits god was definitely not on her side, three of the Uchiha girls were together staring her down as if she would burn on the spot. Looks like she knew who their main target would be, but that would be fine she read their chakra levels these were girls she could handle with ease in no time at all this battle would finish. Sakura stood next to Takahiro, in defense mode while the three Uchiha girls charged forward, Naruse jumped forward like a dart and took one down in one fell swoop they were locked in combat.

Three kunai headed her way while one Uchiha girl headed for Takahiro, who fought back with gentle fist, the last girl the strongest of the three stepped forward she was about thirteen or so years old, if Sakura remembered correctly her name was, 'Mikara.' Sakura dodged the kunai easily and began to move dodging kunai and shuriken left and right, she saw the girl Mikara smile the girl threw Kunai in Naruse's direction, Takahiro was to busy defending himself to defend Naruse.

Using a chakra filled leg she jumped in the way of the sharp projectile letting it bite into one of her bandaged arms. She felt the warm trickle of blood run down. She didn't mind the pain instead she ran forward toward the weapons shooting toward her deflecting them all so not one would disturb her teammate from his opponent. She punched the ground before Mikara who then went flying up in an explosion of sharp rocks.

When the girl began to fall back down Sakura kicked the girl in the stomach with both feet, the girl coughed up blood, but now was not the time to be compassionate. Sakura took out a kunai with wire and then twirled the girl in it and brought the kunai to the girl's throat. The two other Uchiha girls paused as Naruse and Takahiro jumped back toward Sakura. Mikara tried to struggle but found the bounds begin to rip into her skin, realizing that Sakura had used the barbed wire sort of wire.

"Fail." Sakura whispered to the older girl but loud enough for her counterparts to hear. She saw Mikara pale and try to say something that is before Sakura pressed the kunai harder into the girl's skin, "You know the rules only said not to kill you it never said I couldn't maim you." Sakura let her voice to be filled with malice and excitement. Mikara paled even more.

"Team Uchiha, has failed to protect their fellow member, Team Sakura win!" Sakura let a smirk creep across her face; she pushed Mikara forward and let her teammates to unwrap her from her spiky bounds. Sakura yanked the shuriken out of her bandaged arm and used a little healing chakra, "Sakura-san your hurt." She looked to her teammates, "Huh?" They both pointed to a niche in her neck area. She turned to a mirror and felt herself pale another mark, time was moving forward and without realizing it her goal was a step closer to complete. But something was wrong; she wasn't sure whether she should be happy or sad.


	14. Sexy No Jutsu

Chapter 14

"Sakura yanked the shuriken out of her bandaged arm and used a little healing chakra, "Sakura-san your hurt." She looked to her teammates, "Huh?" They both pointed to a niche in her neck area. She turned to a mirror and felt herself pale another mark, time was moving forward and without realizing it her goal was a step closer to complete. But something was wrong; she wasn't sure whether she should be happy or sad."

Sakura put a hand to her neck, "Oh this? It doesn't hurt trust me it's just a nick, let me tend to your wounds." She walked over to them and patched them up in seconds, "W-well thanks for everything it was fun fighting with you guys see you later!" She half ran to the bathroom when she found that it was clear she pulled down her turtleneck farther down and saw a long red gash like the ones on her arms. She began to shake she didn't want it to end but she knew that soon it would, there were about ten or so more wounds to go but she already felt that soon she would be gone.

'Its what you wanted, so you have to pay the price.' The glass woman's voice rang clearly in her ears, "I know, but I don't regret hoping." Sakura bandaged her neck area and then pulled up the turtleneck to cover it up she re-bandaged her arms they were red but not infected but they were somehow deeper. She looked to the door of the chuunin exam room it was time for her next test.

~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~

Itachi watched the girl she was good on her feet and good with battles it almost made him feel smug when she was able to easily incapacitate Mikara the girl needed to know her place. At the end of the battle, he went to collect her he didn't want any stupid men in his clan to talk to her. "Sakura-san your hurt." She looked to her teammates, "Huh?" Itachi was interested too the only wound she had seen her get was the scratch on her bandaged arm. Sakura put a hand to her neck, "Oh this? It doesn't hurt trust me it's just a nick, let me tend to your wounds." She walked over to them and patched them up in seconds, "W-well thanks for everything it was fun fighting with you guys see you later!"

Itachi was confused her flipped through all of the memories he had of her, she had never gotten a wound there. His thoughts paused 'two year or so left'? Did that mean she was going somewhere? A pang of fear came over him he didn't want her to go. She reentered the room about ten minutes later he noticed a small spark of white on her neck she had bandaged it but why? If it was small, she should have been able to heal it easily. Before he could ask the next test was coming up, she looked prepared not a care on her mind. She was image training imagining the victory; he knew he couldn't take that precious training time away from her. So here merely sat back and watched.

~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~

Sakura cleared her mind now it was a battle of how well you could fight others off two people to be exact, but these people were already ninja and experienced ones at that it was lucky for her that she got landed with Kakashi and Shisui, they were good ninja but she had the advantage. She saw Kakashi twitch and Shisui for once stood still a serious expression on his face. The goal was to take a golden bell from each; she looked to Shisui he would have to be first shed score the easy win later.

Without warning, she lunged forward toward Shisui but surprisingly he raised a kunai, he was different but she didn't know how. She flipped back and kicked with chakra legs kicking up part of the earth toward Shisui but he dodged, surprisingly enough he was good at fighting the battle was being drawn out to long, she looked for a weakness, 'what were guys weak about?' a memory came about, weren't all guys flustered around the thought of sex? It was stupid it was childish did she forget to mention stupid? But it would work. She released a smoke bomb she sort of wanted privacy.

In the fog it was only Shisui Kakashi had summoned his dogs but she set up a confusion barrier that made them loose sense of smell. Shisui looked at her skeptically sighed sigh and blushed, "Sexy no jutsu." She said dejectedly a more curvy and sexy version of herself appeared dress in thin clouds she sat on the floor in the sexiest position she could without showing too much, "Come here Shisui-san, I'm feeling cold, would you warm me up?" As expected from a thirteen-year-old boy from his nose came spurting blood, even if the line she recited was ancient as hell.

Before the fog had any hope of clearing she changed back and searched his pockets for the little golden bell, it was caught in his Konoha headband. When the fog cleared she was standing near the blood covered Shisui his eyes spinning in wonder as if he'd died and gone to heaven, she looked directly at Kakashi who had a half crazed look man he really wanted that book. "Oh Kakashi san if you so much as touch me I'll have Ichan sent to you in little little pieces, or maybe ashes?" she saw him pale and consider. She pulled out said book and waved it in front of his face; he looked like a dog with a dog treat being waved at him.

"You want Ichan back?" He sat on his knees his wrists turned up like a dogs and nodded, she felt herself blush she could almost see the dog tail waving. "Then give me the bell Kakashi. C'mon boy gimme the bell." Kakashi nodded and held out the bell after verifying that it was the real thing she gave him the book. His lone eyes shined like a dog getting a new bone, from the stands she could almost hear the smacking of hands against the head of the protectors. She began to walk away waving the bells letting them clang together. "Oh and Kakashi, look what I have." Kakashi looked to her and she held up the picture with him without a mask, she saw his jaw drop and it look like his soul left him, she walked away smiling it was good to be evil.

~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~

Itachi watched the battle well actually it was more like a game but nonetheless Sakura came up on top, what puzzled him most about it was what had she done to make Shisui give in? He may not have looked it but Shisui was good at fighting, yet when the smoke cleared, his cousin was down for the count bleeding profusely from his nose. When he saw Shisui in the hall holding the bridge on his nose he couldn't help but ask, "How did she get the bell back from you?" he saw Shisui blush and more blood spurted out he didn't answer.

Knowing he wouldn't be able to get anything out of his cousin for a while Itachi left, he wanted to ask the girl himself but imagined that she would taunt him for not knowing but Itachi hated when he didn't know things. How annoying, he then remembered that he wanted to asked the girl about her wounds she needed to explain, before he could, the next exam was taking place he had missed his chance.


	15. Dealing with Byakugan

Chapter 15

This time it was one on one combat Sakura couldn't see the point but complied anyway she was up against a Hyuuga she got stuck with Takahiro, he was a strong Byakugan user. Sakura had seen him get the bells pure gentle fist moves she was very glad that she had read up on the style of the gentle fist, now hopefully she could dodge it. This time he started, he ran so fast that she was barley able to avoid a full blow; she could feel her chakra points mess up. She put a glowing hand to her side the damage was extensive be healable only though if she had enough time.

She had considered this scenario and practiced ahead of time to push her chakra from other points and get the same effect. She did a couple of hand signals and released one of her untried jutsu's. It was a water jutsu 'Waterfall Serpent.' Like a shield it descended and curled around her then attacked. It got a couple of good blows in but it wasn't enough to take down the Hyuuga youth. He was scraped and bruised she even managed to crack a rib but his defense was damn near perfect. It reminded her of Neji and his 360 defense.

When her chakra couldn't sustain the dragon any longer, she switched to taijutsu she knew she wouldn't stand a chance against a Hyuuga but she had to try. Now it was his turn to use jutsu's he used Byakugan to keep her far enough away and used wind jutsu's to scratch her up. The constant torrents of slicing winds cut through her clothes to her skin, until her turtleneck was nothing but tatters, thankfully, she had chainmail on. She ripped off the remains of her tattered shirt exposing the bandages on her arms and neck. It wasn't strange to have these when you're a ninja, but the people who knew her well were taken aback.

She circled the Hyuuga youth carefully like a cat stalking a mouse. She decided her plan she'd get him in one shot. She ran toward him fist upraised. He began to make a chakra shield, unexpectedly she punched the ground and his ball of chakra went flying up with him. To unsettled, to keep the shield in place he began to fall. She ripped off the weights that Lee had always made her use during battles and kicked upward and kept driving him up higher and higher.

She was going to use the move Lee had used on Gaara. She turned herself upside down and grabbed her wire twirling the Hyuuga so fast he couldn't react tighter and tighter in the small sharp wire. She began to twirl with him and at last minute, she got out of the way ramming him on the ground. He was able to break his fall with a last minute chakra shield. She lay there she was spent; she was tired but got up at the same time as him, wobbling on her feet. She wanted to win, only she should win she would never be weak or overtaken again. Passion of the past flared up keeping her standing on her feet. He was spent in chakra too, at least now they were on relatively equal standing.

He pulled out a kunai and she pulled out shuriken in each hand, before their match she had little chakra actually since it was such a small body she had small chakra to begin with but that didn't mean that she would lose yet. They stood at a three-second standstill, which seemed like an eternity, she threw the shuriken and grabbed one of her weapon scrolls dispelling giant Kunai and needles, but he was able to dodge them all. It however took a toll on them both, she smirked this was almost like her fight with Ino, just more downplayed, in the end it would stop with a fistfight.

They charged at each other, Takahiro punched and she ducked then grabbed his wrist and planted a firm hand on his chest and slammed him to the ground rolling over him back onto her feet. He lay there momentarily stunned she jumped to do the final blow only to have him roll her off to the other side. They stood opposite of each other, she was feeling sluggish; she had enough chakra for a well-aimed punch. They charged at each other she punched the ground making him fly for one last time. She kicked him squarely in the stomach higher and higher. She grabbed a hold of him and spun them in an old familiar pattern. She felt the moment he gave up and lapsed into exhaustion, she lessened the blow by slowing down the spinning until it completely stopped.

She flipped to land upright while he fell to the ground in a soft thud. She still held to the collar of his shirt. "Sakura Haruno is the winner, she is granted the seat of ANBU." The proctor said, she wanted to smile but a smile didn't come. She noticed another red gash on her stomach through her chainmail, only she could see it due to the fact that she was covered in blood. So in one battle she had gotten closer to her goal, her memories of Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi fresh in her mind, she smirked even though she was sad. Yeah what she was doing was right, her mind lingered around Itachi, and she covered her eyes as a single tear came out a smile still intact, her undone hair fluffed up around her. Yeah what she was doing was right, even if it meant no hope for a future. She gave out a single laugh, wow she fell in love, with a 12 year old, she couldn't help but link her to Orochimaru and his child preying ways, how sad everything was so screwed up.

She turned to the unconscious Takahiro and took out a soldier pill and put it in her mouth and bit down it gave strength it wasn't much but it helped she healed any of the serious wounds, it was the least she could do after beating him to a pulp.

~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~

Itachi saw the tear escape from her hurt and confused eyes it didn't make sense she was smiling her hair all around her covered in crimson blood. She had just won an ANBU seat and she was crying, not the happy type either, she was in agony, a pang in his heart caused him to flinch, and what was this feeling? He wondered it was new but it wasn't annoying was he worried?

He looked down at Sakura who healed the unconscious Hyuuga youth a bit irked that she cared enough to push herself past her limits to save him. He jumped down to the stadium and helped her out taking in most of her weight, had she gotten lighter? He wondered. "Congratulations." Was all he said he wasn't good at the whole talking thing. "She smiled into her shoulder, "Thanks." They walked out of the stadium to a nearby bathhouse it was empty because everyone was watching the special exams.

"Will you be alright?" she nodded, and then glanced down at her clothes they were torn and tattered. "I'll get a change of clothes, I have an apartment nearby, and I'll grab some clothes." She nodded. He let her go about her business while he went out to his nearby apartment. The Uchiha clan didn't know about it, he wanted something peaceful of his own and with all of his cousins; all there at home there really wasn't anywhere he could rest.

From a nearby drawer in his little hideout he pulled out an old shirt of his, standard black with the Uchiha emblem and a pair of pants that would hopefully fit around her slight figure. It made him a bit happy that she would be wearing the Uchiha emblem. He hopped out of the apartment window and then went back to the bathhouse she should have bee done by then.

He knocked and she came out wearing a yukata. She took the clothes without a word offering a smile of thanks. The bandage on her arms and neck were already there. He wanted to ask but she was too tired to even speak at this point. When she came out dressed in his clothes he took her by the hand, "Do you want to go home now? Or would you like to rest first?" She put a head on his shoulder, already asleep. He picked her up princess style and brought her to his little apartment and placed her on the couch that was there, he didn't have a bed in the place he never thought there was a need.

He took out a jacket and wrapped her in it to keep her from the cold. It was afternoon the sun was going down. The girl shifted in her sleep, he looked down to find her stomach exposed but more importantly the bandage wrappings that were there, on her shoulder he saw a gash slowly draw itself across her pure white skin. It didn't bleed and it didn't look like it hurt she was sleeping peacefully but still it was strange, Itachi needed answers he needed them now. He reached out to shake her awake, she began to cry in her sleep whimpering, it stopped him, her face was sad tears were going down her face. He pets her head odd he really never felt this way before.


	16. Exposed

Chapter 16

Sakura saw a replay of the past Sasuke walking away, she was swept up in her old emotions, pain, agony, not wanting to be left alone but he left anyway. Naruto in pursuit of power, leaving her like Sasuke had. Everyone was prone to leave her and when finally she gained, power it wasn't enough Naruto was killed by the akatsuki Sasuke had killed Itachi but died of his wounds and Kakashi got in the way of an explosion that was originally meant for her.

She was tied by an unknown force her friends were leaving her for a second time and she was soon to follow, barley able to drag herself back to Konoha the souls of her fallen comrades lay heavily on her back. Then she had wished for a chance to prevent all of this from happening and she had gotten that chance. The dream shifted, she wanted to live was that so wrong? But this was her wish, she imagined Sasuke's happy face, Naruto, and Kakashi, if they could be eternally happy, she would be fine. Itachi's face turned up; 'Really?' an inner part of her asked 'Can you really?'

She wanted Itachi reliable cocky blank staring Itachi, reclusive, dango loving Itachi, gentle, tough Itachi. She felt tears but it wasn't to happen, growing up together being together with him even if it's just sitting in a field looking across the scenery it was fine. But it was something out of reach she probably wouldn't live past the age of thirteen in this body she'd be gone by then. She opened her watery eyes into coal bolt black ones.

~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~

Itachi looked down at her as she opened her eyes he wanted answers, her eyes were sad but aware. His heart gave a thump, "Sakura." Was what he said, "Itachi" for a moment he was thrown but recovered, "Sakura, why is there a slash on your arm? It isn't even bleeding." He eyes bugged and she slapped a hand to the shoulder feeling it, she got even paler. She sat up and looked away, "Sakura" he stated she didn't look to him, "Sakura what are you?" he heard her huff out a laugh, "I'm a fairy what else would I be?" He grabbed her by the shoulder and turned her around she wasn't crying but had the same effect her eyes were torn and sad.

"Sakura." She looked up at him then looked down. "I can't give you the details, but I promise that it's for the good of everyone." Normally Itachi wouldn't believe it but for some reason in this case, he did. "Why are you here?" she looked at him the agony spiking, "To prevent something from happening." "What is it?" he asked concerned, she shook her head and pursed her lips.

"That doesn't explain the slashes." She looked at him considering whether or not to tell him Itachi waited patiently. She looked out the window to the night, "My count down in how close my mission is to being done." Itachi froze the dots were connecting the talk with Kakashi's dog, the unexplained slashes but somehow he felt as if part of the story were missing. He didn't push it any further, "Shall we go home?" She nodded and smiled; Itachi picked her up and turned off the light, then hopped out the window with her in his arms into the night.

~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~

Sakura looked to the sun in all its brightness, she smiled there was going to be a festival that night she donned her red dress she had gotten her Konoha headband for the night she chose to wear it around her neck to hide her neck bandages. Her arms though were another matter. They showed too much the ones around her wrists were fine but the one on her shoulder was obvious wound point. She looked through her closet and found a short-sleeved shirt that opened in the front and had a hoodie in the back that was black in color, Itachi had given it to her the night before, and happily, she donned it.

Itachi knocked and she answered giving him a happy smile, "Saku-chan! Are we going now?" Sakura ruffled Sasuke's hair, "Yeah you ready?" The little boy bobbed his head She grabbed both of their hands and walked out the door, shouting, "See you later" to Mikoto. Mikoto had approved of Sakura and pushed her to continue a relationship with Itachi but Sakura knew she wouldn't bet there forever she would only continue if Itachi initiated.

They walked down the brightly lit lanes holding the hands of some of her most important people smiling broadly the stares of jealous fan girls couldn't sway her of irk her in the least. In the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of yellow in a fighting mob. Instantly her attention was averted, she ripped out of their grasps and sped into the fray pulling out a battered and bruised Naruto, who was still clawing with all his might his eyes tightly closed.

Even so, she clutched the struggling tyke to her as she carried him out. When the crowd realized that their target was no longer there, they looked around their eyes landing straight on Sakura, who stood before Naruto blocking them from sight while Naruto himself clutched to the hem of her dress, wide eyed. Sakura looked at them returning their glares, sometimes she wondered how Naruto was able to live with this much pain and abuse.

She sucked in a deep breath and screamed at them knocking them virtually off their feet, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!" The crowd around them stopped the five or so people before her shrunk, "I had always heard that the people of Konoha were kind people and from what I've seen so far I've yet to be convinced." The crowd around her stiffened true they were kind people but when you see huge people beating up on a small kid and no one coming to the rescue it dirtied their name.

"That's not a kid, he's not even human hand him over." She glared at them, "What is human by definition? An individual, a mortal, a person, a somebody, a someone. Any individual of the genus Homo, esp. a member of the species Homo sapiens. _In my opinion this boy is more human then any of you are." _

_A man stepped forward to challenge her, "Just shut up and hand him over girl." "Who are you to command me? You are not Hokage, my parents, hell you're not even stronger then me. Your just scum that live on the bottom of the totem pole picking on little kids to prove your worth."_ The man turned red and began to charge, in one hand movement, girl slap; he was down, "Would the fourth be happy if he knew of your conduct? Excuse me for saying so but I know some of your history, but would the fourth truly be happy that you do this to a child? Even if he carries something special?"

"What would an outsider know?" another man from the group asked stepping forward, "What do you want me to speak of? The very subject that is taboo or the fact that its simple psychology that if you beat a dog hard enough that dog will bite you regardless of whether its that hand that feeds it? Do you really want this boy to be against you?" The crowd stiffened analyzing what she said.

She turned to Naruto and healed his wounds wiping away his tears she smiled, "You wanna know something cool?" he looked at her and nodded. She whispered into his ear, "If you aim for Hokage you can put them all in their place, they'll have to respect you." She watched the boys eyes widen at the realization. "Aim for the top, shut them all up and prove that your better then them in every single way." The boy blinked in understanding. She looked down at him lovingly his eyes began to widen again.

She looked in the mirrored pools to find the reflection holding a hard metal bar above her about to strike, instantly she wrapped her arms around Naruto hoping to protect him. She braced for pain and found that none came. She looked up to find Itachi holding the bar from descending in his right hand his sharingan swirling. She saw the man pale, as Itachi glared at him all the more intensely, "Itachi leave scum like that alone he's not even worth your time or effort." Itachi looked to her still angry. Time stood still Sakura unwrapped her arms protectively from Naruto and pet Itachi on the cheek, "Its fine, lets go."


	17. Disuading an Uchiha

Chapter 17

Naruto had joined them on their little escapade, Itachi was still irked she could feel it, she squeezed his hand gently to calm him down and led them all to a dango shop to cheer him up a bit she ordered the best kind they had and presented it to him, "Your favorite right?" Itachi looked at her, "What?" she asked, he shook his head and said nothing picking up the dumpling and eating it. Although it didn't really show she could tell he enjoyed it, he was in good spirits again. She watches Sasuke and Naruto play it made her happy how they played together.

She hoped they would stay this way for years to come. "Sakura." Itachi said pulling her attention away from her two younger best friends, "Hm?" She turned to look at him, she felt her lips meet his; she blushed, not even when she had become 15 had she ever kissed, and now she was kissing at the age of 11 way to throw her a loop.

"I love you." He said to her, there were two parts of her one parts was flying at one end of the ecstatic nebula while the other considered their chances, she smiled at him betraying nothing giving him a loving smile she wrapped two arms around his shoulders and hugged him a bit awkwardly, "Thank you." She said she couldn't give him a straight answer for now she hoped he would accept it, "Will you stay with me forever?"

A glimmer of hope broke through his voice truly a wondering child, "She pats his back refusing to let him see her expression of happy sadness. " Yeah of course I will." When in truth she wouldn't, and although the lie was cruel promising to be with him forever, she wanted to live in the lie even if it were for only a bit longer.

When she was sure, her expression was sane, she pulled away from him and smiled again, and it would be all right wouldn't it? She wanted to tell him she loved him too she would want to be with him for the longest time if he would have her but she couldn't not when fate would be so cruel to take her away from him it wasn't something she wanted to put him through. "Saku-chan!" Sasukes voice pulled her back to reality, "Yes what's wrong Sasuke-chan?" "The Dobe and me want to eat some ramen." "Don't call me 'dobe' teme Sasuke!"

"Hey hey if you both don't behave I wont bring you to see the fireworks tonight." Immediately the two clamped their mouths shut, she ruffled their hair black and blonde. Her two best friends, Itachi snaked his hand to hold hers, she felt warm she looked to the sky if only for a little longer. A ripple in the air changed everything she had felt this presence before, it was none other then Madara Uchiha. She stole a side-glance to Itachi he felt it to. She felt her flesh begin to rip it was minor but this time it was on her lower leg. Things were moving forward and everything would end in less then seven months time.

Sakura brought her little tyke form friends home the presence of Madara was still nearby she needed to convince him and the elders not to take any action. She knew Itachi felt his presence; as well, she might have needed his help in convincing Madara not to kill anyone. Long ago she hand uncovered the document issuing the order of the Uchiha clans demise explaining why Itachi who so love his brother destroyed his family. When the house settled down, she dressed in her ANBU outfit and snuck out.

She had to see Madara, but first she had to see the elders. She carried the document she had with her it had mysteriously appeared in her pack probably the glass woman's doing, the woman was helping her all she could and Sakura was grateful it was enough to know that she had the best possible chance to make this happen.

She crawled into a nearby window of the elders she had once explored the whole tower memorizing it. She was easily able to slip past security into the elder's room where they were having a meeting with the Hokage and Itachi, "Report Itachi what are the Uchiha clan up to?" Itachi didn't answer it was unusual for him to do so. "Have they made any moves to destroy the village or take it over? Once again, Itachi didn't reply, they stood in silence. She could almost hear his thoughts, "I haven't been invited to any of the meetings, moreover I haven't been going, and Shisui is watching me so I cannot give you any information." "So that means they are plotting to take over the village?" The old woman asked their conversation escalated and escalated until the old doddering fools were sure that the Uchiha clan was ready to take over.

Sakura swung in from the window, "Don't assume something you don't know, I thought elders were there to make rational decisions." The room was silent "Itachi get rid." She cut the old woman off, "There is a certain purpose to why I came back to the past." She turned her green gaze on the old elders, "And that's to stop your foolish order." "Wha-"Sakura turned to Itachi, "Get out." She said, she stepped closer Itachi refused to comply, she sighed and walked up to him, "Itachi." He looked to her and just as instantly she took his consciousness away from him, he slumped gently onto her shoulder.

"I doubt you'll listen to me but knowing that I told you would take a great burden off my mind. Commanding Itachi to kill his clan just for your unfounded rumors is wrong. You'll destroy many lives in the process not just the Uchiha clan." Carefully she set Itachi down and sat stroking his hair as she talked. "How did you know about the order?" the old man asked. She reached into her back pocket and threw him a scroll, "You order, destroyed my, life as well as brought enemies upon us. After Itachi kills his clan, he will ask Sasuke his beloved only brother to seek him out and kill him although it may seem small to you it was big for the people actually there.

"Without the clan protection Orochimaru comes back in hopes of taking Sasuke and making him stronger for a new vessel to put his soul in." she turned to the Hokage, "And you die in your battle with Orochimaru, but in the end he gets away. Itachi joins the Akatsuki organization running away from the village to become an S-class criminal. In the pursuit to get Itachi, Sasuke deserts the village. Asuma dies in a fight with an Akatsuki. Naruto who has been Sasukes friend forever goes after him and gets his Kyuubi sucked out of him and Kakashi dies in the crossfire leaving the village more defenseless then ever before."

"How do you know all of this?" the elder asks, Sakura gave him a sad smile, "Because I was on Sasuke's team, don't try to look for me for this one chance to set things right I exchange my life for Thiers. My countdown is almost up." " What makes us believe your story, Sakura began to unwrap her bandages, she felt a prickling on her forehead and removed it she felt the slight tug of her skin begin to split.

"I was told that when I came a step closer to my mission being fulfilled all of the fatal wounds I had before I was given this chance would appear and kill me for one last time. Unlike you I wont be reincarnated I was told to never hope for a future," she smirked "After all it takes a lot of energy to change history, my life wasn't the only thing I had to pay with, I had to give up my parents and reap their souls for this purpose."

The hokage and the elders looked at her red wounds they were split wide open and yet they didn't bleed. "I wont command you to do anything just… don't ask him to kill his own family when you have no basis, after all whose to say the Hyuuga aren't planning to take over?" Carefully she re wrapped her bandages and put back on her Konoha forehead protector. She turned to go out of the window supporting Itachi by the shoulder and turned to the Hokage, "You once asked who taught me, that would be your student Tsunade don't worry she's fine still a horrible gambler but she becomes the fifth."

"Aren't you glad that you taught her?" she gave the Hokage a parting look and went off into the night toward Itachi's little apartment laying him down on the couch she pet his hair gently, slipping consciousness back to him. He looked at her she smiled at him, "I'm sure you want answers."


	18. Madara

Chapter 18

Itachi looked at his pink hair angel, she stood in way of the moonlight he could always admire her looks. "I'm sure you want answers." He nodded; she sighed and turned to the moon trying to find a way to tell him. She was struggling, for once in his life he didn't want to know. He got up and awkwardly wrapped his arms around as he had seen his father do when his mother was upset.

"Its ok, you don't have to tell me until your ready to." He felt her relax she pat his arms, "Soon everything will end." It sent shivers up his spine how ominous she said it. He wanted to ask but for once, he was at a loss for words; the sun was about to come up, "Shall we go home? I want to bet there for Sasuke." He hugged her a bit tighter and let her go; in seconds, they were flying over the rooftops. He looked at her flying pink hair, somehow he felt something inside him say, 'Will she really stay forever?'

~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~

She had lied to him again, she couldn't face him, she could feel her internal time clock begin to count down. There was so much that so still wanted to do and not enough time she scoffed, that's just how life was. She hated herself for making those connections but she didn't regret it, the emotional turmoil was too great. She looked at the book in her lap, 'seal healing' neatly scrawled against the cover, an idea struck her. Maybe there was a way to save her after all.

She dared not think it out loud, she smothered her hope, as she walked to Itachi's room, she knocked. Slowly he opened the door and admitted her in. It was neat everything put away into perfection, something that Itachi would do, there were tactical books and books on history, hand sign usage and jutsu books and scrolls. She sat on the bed and he sat next to her, she turned to him and pushed the book into his hands, "Read it." She stated he gave her an almost questioning look, "Its information that you may need in the future." He nodded, she smiled and gave him a kiss on the forehead and then left him alone to his solitude.

She walked the fields aimlessly looking for his chakra signature. Madara Uchiha was nearby; she began to speed up only to smash into a different person. She fell back ward Madara's chakra signature disappeared, "Shit." She said quietly. She looked up to see who she smashed into surprised to see Takahiro Hyuuga standing before her. She scrambled to her feet, "Sorry about that." She looked down not wanting to look into his pale purple eyes; the byakugan perception was beyond scary. He said nothing, she looked up to him, and found that he was blushing, "Takahiro-san?" she asked.

"Hi." He mumbled and flew off. She felt around the perimeter and felt no sign of Madara she sighed, she might as well wander again. She started from one end of the village to the other, still finding nothing; she finally reached the Uchiha compound and went to the garden when they had the little family get together. Her heart gave her a deep pound electricity surged through her body sending violent shivers up her spine tears came to her eyes.

She backed up against the tatami door and heaved heavily in and out there was something wrong about the place, she couldn't place the feeling, she felt a familiar surge of adrenaline, without warning she coughed up blood into her hand. Then realization hit her, this would be her final resting place. She felt another rip in her flesh go across her spine. Cold reality hit her she laughed quietly to herself hysterical for no reason at all. She cleared her tears she needed a bath to clear her mind.

-

-

-

She sat in the bathtub looking blankly at her red wounds they were beginning to throb as if to tell her how much time she had left. It had been three months since her chuunin exams, almost a year since she came. She smirked a couple days till Itachi's birthday, a week after that was Sasuke's. She would have to think of something to give the two she felt a familiar doggy presence enter her chakra radius. "Come in Pakkun, its been a while." The dog looked at her it was assessing, "How's Kakashi holding up with the fact that someone's got a picture of him without a mask?"

Pakkun shook his head, "A bit nervous although it has gotten better since you gave back the book," he sighed, "I swear I think your trying to make him disturbed aren't you?" Sakura gave him a happy-as-pie smile, "Nah, just like to mess with him. For a ninja he really has stupid weaknesses." Pakkun nodded, "Unfortunately but then that's our master." She leaned against the tub tired, "You don't have much time do you?" he asked, she felt weak, "Yeah I don't." Out of the twenty or so fatal wounds she had prior to this mission, about seventeen showed up.

"I thought so I almost don't recognized your scent until you called me in." "Really? What do I smell like then?" Pakkun sat down and made himself comfortable on the nearby rug, "More like the earth around you, its strange but not unpleasant have you noticed? You don't sweat anymore?" Sakura had noticed that, instead she got over heated, "Your like a cracking clay pot. And now your on the verge of breaking." She sank lower into the water, "Yeah but its worth it, if you all can be happy I'll be happy to watch you from wherever I end up whether it be hell or just on earth."

She felt a wet nose poke in her ear, "Good luck." Pakkun said as he hopped out the window. She leaned into the bath even deeper, she looked at her unsightly wounds from under water, red and welling throbbing she had found small traces of blood on her bandages, time was finally catching up with her now it wasn't a question of if she could stay but a matter of if she would succeed. She stepped out of her bath, stretching her muscles it felt weird since the wounds didn't hurt but they somewhat hindered her mobility.

She wrapped herself up in her bandages, and dressed it was time for her to face Madara.

~(VV)~(VV)~(VV)~(VV)~(VV)~(VV)~(VV)~(VV)~(VV)~(VV)~

The dog knew something Itachi knew it, the way it treated Sakura how it checked up on her every once in a while, "Good luck." Was all he heard the damn mutt say, if only he had gotten there earlier then he would have found an inkling of the truth. He watched her as she got out of their private bathhouse she was wearing yet another bandage, any more and she would have looked like a complete mummy he wouldn't have been able to recognize her if she didn't have that long pink and silky hair.

What did she mean hat it was her count down, until what? He had noticed the faint scent of her blood on her, his eyes widened a degree as an epiphany hit him, he understood, it was her life count down. Why didn't he realize it sooner? Then again, with all the weird things he had seen in his short life there were many things that involved that sort of thing, she didn't want him to suffer, but to her stopping this things was important.

Itachi was confused, but what would she sacrifice her life for? He wondered.

~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~

Sakura jumped roof top to roof top, feeling the illusive chakra signature of Madara Uchiha, when she felt she was getting closer she began to follow. She pushed herself harder and harder until she was up to par with the flying figure. She leaped and grabbed a hold of the man around the waist, she knew it was foolish for a shinobi to do but he was going to fast for her to catch with event he more sensitive trap.

There was a hitch in his step and they went falling down to the grass with a loud defined thud. She looked down at him, he had cut his hair, black and spiky, his red eyes gleaming, she was sure to look squarely at his chest, "Who are you little girl?" Madara Uchiha asked his dark chakra pushed down on her. "Merely a messenger and peacemaker. Surely not a threat to a person as strong as you." Madara chuckled making her go up and down on his chest, he gently took her up from under the arms, it surprised her how gentle the legendary Uchiha could be.

He held her sternly as if a father would but his chakra continued to press down, "Quite to flatterer aren't you? I bet if you wanted to you could give me a boat load of trouble." Sakura continued to look squarely at his chest. "So what is it that the little time traveler wants from me? Sakura flinched, she hadn't expected to meet anyone who knew about time raveling "Cease your attack on Konoha at the moment it bears you no harm, your useless attempt to take revenge will do nothing at the moment for your plans of world domination."

"Heeehhh so you know about that little plan as well, then what can you tell me for advice?" He held her firmly by the chin and forced her to look in his face, suddenly they were in opposite positions he loomed over her, she was pinned, his sharingan looking down at her malevolently. Sakura shivered, "Let the one called Orochimaru, weaken Konoha for you, then get rid of him… Create the organization the Akatsuki, and gather all of the S-class criminals to you, and plan world domination from there." Sakura felt her skin tug apart at her stomach; she had only one last wound to go before she really would die.

"I came from the future to tell you just that," Madara chuckled, "Then does that mean you'll be joining my organization as well, Sakura gave him a giggle, "I'm afraid I cant, this one wish of mine to send me to alter history takes power and I'm paying with my life. So I'm afraid I wont be joining at least not in this life." Madara chuckled, "Very well little one I'll hold off my attack for now, but if your prediction is wrong, I'll be sure to kill you every time you are reborn." Sakura thought, the lady had said she would never be reborn ever again, "I'll look forward to it Madara-sama."

He left her as she was because he was gone in a flash it only took her the time to blink and she could no longer feel his chakra. Sakura clutched her stomach it was throbbing like the rest of her wounds. She only had one more task to do, what it was she wasn't sure, but she knew that when the time came she would most definitely know.


	19. Lies

Chapter 19

Sakura pulled the turtle neck up to mask her face. It was, drawing near the time that she had was very soon coming to a close. She felt an odd tug and scratch into her left arm, blood came through the bandage, the wounds were driving themselves deeper into fatality points. Sakura felt a coughing bought come about and to her dismay blood came out, she looked at it in a detached fashion, time was running out and she didn't even know how much she had left. She found a bit of humor in it, she was a professional med Nin and yet she couldn't even diagnose her own body, it was so hypocritical it was amusing.

"Saku-chan?" Sakura flinched, "Yes? Sasuke-chan?" She turned and hid her blood stained hand behind her back, Sasuke looked at her with an almost assessing gaze, it irked her sometimes the kid was just too good as the seeing through the façade thing. He came up unexpectedly and hugged her around the waist, he had gotten taller again, he was already up to her neck, in the short year and a half she had spent there with them he had already began to grow rapidly.

"Don't leave me and onii-chan behind okay?" She put the non-bloodied hand on his head and closed her eyes, she couldn't promise not when it would only break his heart later. "Sorry Sasuke." He looked up at her with big black eyes, the all too knowing stare looking up at her, "I might have to go, to the fairy world ya know?" She didn't want to die, not yet at least, she wanted to stay. "But, if you hope enough I might get permission to stay." Sasuke looked at her with hopeful eyes, "Really? Saku-chan?" She looked down at him with kind eyes, "Yeah."

She watched Sasuke as he walked out of the room, yes she had one chance to live it was a long shot, but then again she was a sucker for long shots. The time with Sasori was a long shot, wanting Sasuke back was a long shot; this chance to change history was a long shot, so why wouldn't this long shot work as well? She wanted to live now, she had made a life among these people and she wanted to keep it no matter what that glass lady said.

She grabbed the small pot of three-day lasting ink, she didn't know the exact time zone in which she would die but she was sure that it would happen in a matter of days. She grabbed the towel she wanted a bath, her wounds were beginning to bleed profusely, at a steady pace, causing her to get more cold often and a bit sluggish a bath always cured that.

~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~

Itachi looked out the window; Sakura was going to take a bath again for the second time that day. He turned back to the book in his lap, it was the medical book she had given him, on the cover the words 'Seal Healing' was neatly scrawled on the cover. It was a basic, healing jutsu used to slow down time for the patient, to stop even the most fatal of injuries in their tracks. It required the blood of the patient and the seal already directly applied to the patient's skin. Not only that but it required great amounts of chakra. It clearly instructed that at least twenty people should participate.

Itachi sighed, why would she want him to read this? He wasn't even a medical ninja. Then again she was Sakura she did a lot of things for no apparent reason at all, and yet somehow they seemed essential, Itachi came close to the first ever real sigh, until he choked it down his throat. He looked to the window, the girl came back all dressed her hair still wet with water, she was paler, and slightly shivering, her bandages had gotten a cm bigger.

It was the first time that she ever looked so breakable as if one touch would shatter all, when in actuality she was harder then the toughest diamond. Her movements were the same liquid pace if not a bit pained, her eyes clear, but tired. She was wrapped up in that ridiculous outfit, her Konoha, headband across her forehead; her long turtleneck that resembled Kakashi's covered her mouth and nose. Her bandages, everything. Just then, he saw Kakashi's dog trot up to her, and she knelt down a smile on her face.

He wanted to hear what she had to say, quietly he crept to the window but found that she kept her tone so low that even he couldn't hear it. Exactly what was going on?

~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~

"Yo, Sakura." Sakura turned to see Pakkun trot up to her, "Hey." She said in a quiet breezy tone so unlike her, but she was tired her body was beginning to break down. "I know its stupid to ask, but how are you holding up?" She looked at him, "Barley managing it." The dog looked at her, "You don't have much to live you know." "I know." The dog looked down, "Judging by the smell maybe sometime tonight, during the Konoha clan get together."

Sakura flinched was it really that soon, "In that case can you do me a favor Pakkun?" The dog looked up to her his gaze cautious, "Depends, what is it." Sakura looked away, "Can you get Kakashi to be there? If he needs motivation, then tell him I'll give the picture back, I have something for him to do." Pakkun looked up at her assessing, just then she flinched as one of her wounds dug deeper, "That would be?" "He'll know when he gets there trust me." Pakkun looked at her, "Fine, but if he faces any danger even in the underworld you wont find rest from us summoned dogs. Sakura smiled, although the dogs loved to play pranks on Kakashi, they loved him in general, "I know."

"Then see ya." Pakkun was off Sakura watched him go, her mind turning to more serious matters, the time of death for her would be tonight. When? She wondered, she had no choice but to fly without grounding but at least she knew she still had a chance. She looked to the window and saw Itachi his head buried in the book she had handed him but a week earlier, something was going to happen tonight something big would she be able to stop it? She turned to see the sun sink, it was red, redder then the sharingan could ever be. She shivered; there had been sayings that whenever the land was bathed red by the sun something bad would happen. It was ominous; Sakura turned again toward the Uchiha house, there wasn't any use thinking about what might happen when everything would be resolved that night.

For now she had to prepared for the worst case scenario, all was just about finished, all she needed to do was write a letter, of goodbye. She looked lingeringly at the front door, would this be the last time she opened it? The last time she would see the familiar hall, and tatami doors. She closed her eyes and memorized it all, remembering her good times. She walked slowly, running her eyes through every little detail, she smiled as she came to the porch that overlooked the garden, she Itachi and Sasuke had eaten watermelon there while watching fireworks. She remembered the exact moment Sasuke said something funny and she accidently spit all of her seeds on an unsuspecting Itachi. The time that she taught Sasuke how to play mischief on unsuspecting victims, of course, Itachi reprimanded her for it but it was worth it.

She gave a little laugh, as she passed the kitchen and remembered when Sasuke started a food fight, it got Mikoto riled up but at least she was able to see Itachi covered in rice balls. Her time with Kakashi and his books, how she was always able to give him a fake, or the fact that she still had his picture, she went to her room it was time to write that letter. She pulled out one of her empty scrolls and an inkpot.

Dear Itachi,

If you're reading this I'm probably gone aren't I? Sorry I didn't mean to leave you so suddenly; in fact, I really wanted to stay. Due to special circumstances… I don't think I could have stayed, if the seal healing had worked, you need not continue on but then knowing you you'll look anyway wont you?

If you are reading and I really have gone, then I guess I might as well tell you why I was here in the first place and why I came here to die… Itachi, around this time, you were going to be ordered to kill your family, the first victim your best friend Shisui. You would have left Sasuke though to get his revenge, of course you're wondering how could I have killed my entire family? You didn't do it single handedly you know… Madara Uchiha helped you; you ran away from the village and became an S-class criminal.

I know you're probably thinking it would never happen right? Or why does she know? In actuality Itachi, I'm not of your world/dimension whatever you call it. In fact you were all the things I had described, originally I wanted to kill you and get it over with but seeing how Sasuke loves you so I couldn't do it, and… I fell in love. Itachi I'm not who you think I am though, I'm not a genius just a sixteen year old stuck in an eleven-year-old body… Sorry I lied I didn't tell you anything you must hate me now right?

I'm really someone who used to be on your brothers team when he grew to be a ninja, teamed with him and Naruto. Sasuke went after you in hopes of killing you out of revenge but then me and Naruto got involved, in my world all of us died, Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, I wanted to change that so I, well lets say I wished upon a star. I got what I wanted and were transferred here, to stop you. But I had to pay a price, to save three lives you must give three and one of those three that are in exchange is my life, which is why my body continues to destroy itself.

I wont be reincarnated, so don't wait for me, because if I am dead I'll never come back, I have no future. But if there is a chance that I do live again I'll find you but don't wait up…I love you. If Sasuke asks…Tell him something about me going back to my world, and Itachi no matter how mad you get never lay a hand against your family unless they do something truly wrong. In this case, Itachi act on your feelings disregard the elders, the Hokage, the clan and live for yourself as you always have and I hope I'll be able to watch you do it.

~ Sakura

She didn't know what else to say, in the end she ended up tying a small part of her pink hair in a braid and then putting it in the scroll. It was time to go down now the note had taken some time to write, Itachi had already gone down, gently she placed it on his pillow, she had written a note for Sasuke and Kakashi as well. She looked at the house for one last time her wounds steadily began to throb faster, it was time.


	20. Self Sacrifice

Chapter 20

Itachi stood in his Nin outfit it, was just another gathering of the clans there really wasn't any need to dress up unless it was a formal occasion and thank god it wasn't. Itachi hated those stupid yukata, they were baggy and inconvenient although he did look dashing in one it wasn't his style to be a laze about ninja like his father was. Itachi sighed and resisted the temptation to fidget, it was to open, he wanted to be in the shadows. Sneakily he went away he didn't want to meet any of those retard girls who were always after him. He hid behind a tree; he wanted someone to fend off the human trash, where was Sakura?

"Just do something about it!" he heard his fathers order. Itachi turned his attention toward that direction it was, rare for his father to order, when his suggestions usually had someone already scrambling. To his surprise Itachi, spotted Shisui, standing before, his father face red. Itachi spotted many of the Uchiha clan elders and Mikara standing behind his father, "B-but sir." "Don't but me do something about that Sakura girl!" he saw Shisui stiffen, "Anything sir?" Itachi felt his rage flare just a bit, "Anything! Make her get away from my son! No Uchiha head is going to fall in love with some pink headed anybody! At least not my son! Do something like, look like she's cheating on him or something, just get rid of that pest!" Itachi felt his temper rise; he could love who ever he wanted to! "Anyone? Even if it were another clan member?" He saw Shisui blush, how dare he!

He had wanted Sakura all along! Itachi saw the idea register in the eyes of all the clan members who stood behind his father, the men's eyes sparked like a flame. Fugaku Uchiha, looked at Shisui for a moment and broke out into a smile, "Sure, just as long as Itachi washes his hands of her forever I don't care who she ends up with." Itachi clenched his fists something he rarely did, this was pushing it. He felt true hatred surge through his veins, he decided what his future was! He was the one who decided who he loved. The discomforts of the past burst through the weakened damn of emotions, he began to shake trying to maintain it all. One side was screaming to kill another was trying to calm it down.

He continued to watch as Mikara stepped out from behind his father, dressed in her damn slutty Nin outfit, "Yeah do something about the pink bitch, Itachi's mine got it? I'm not letting some pink loser get in my way of Itachi." Something inside snapped, cold rage took over him. By itself, his body moved his insides were cold like him when he was sent on missions purely for assassination purposes, "I decide who I am with not you." He said in a cold, voice as he stepped out of the shadows into the dim light of the moon and nearby torches.

Hushed silence prevailed, "Itachi my son we were just talking about you." His father Fugaku stated, Itachi coldly reached for one of his sharpened to perfection kunai, "Yeah, I know I was here to listen to the whole thing." He ran a finger over the sharp kunai feeling its smooth and cold texture much like how he felt now. He saw the Uchiha pale and tense. "Itachi." His father began but Itachi cut in smoothly, "I don't like people who decide my future when it's something I decide for myself. I suppose that since your so, happy to decide my future, how about I decide yours?" He watched a bit happy that a shudder passed through the Uchiha.

He activated his sharingan, and let them activate theirs they needed all the help they could get because not one was leaving alive. "Then I'll send you to your graves as early as possible." He began to run forward with unparralled speed, headed for Shisui, his so-called-friend, so ready to obey clan order over Itachi's wishes even though Shisui knew how Itachi generally felt. Shisui would be the first to die, then at least he wouldn't be able to see his mother, and sisters slaughtered as well.

In an instant, it wasn't Shisui who stood before him but Sakura in all of her bandaged glory. Itachi found that he couldn't stop the blow, his kunai hit her squarely in the stomach, and in that instant she grabbed his hand and held it there, was he dreaming? Where was Shisui? She looked up at him, she smiled a pained smile, to old for a child her age. She began to reach out toward his cheek, but fell into his open arms instead, She coughed up blood which got all over him, "Sak-ura?" he asked, all the coldness gone.

~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~

Sakura watched it all in slow motion, she did a substitution jutsu she had gotten there in the nick of time, Shisui was safely out of the way and she was in his place. She felt the cold hard edge sink in, she grabbed his arm to keep him from moving. She gave him the most reassuring smile she could, she reached out she wanted to touch his face one last time. But she fell forward instead into his arms, the entire world went dark she fought it hoping for vision. Was this where she would die? Blurred images came Itachi was over her, she tiredly tugged at her clothes her only chance to live, Itachi caught on quickly and began ripping, them in a precise fashion.

He put his hand to her heart, and forced his chakra in, she felt time stopping slowly Itachi was succeeding but he would need help. She fell the presence of Kakashi arrive and many of the Hyuuga arrive, she even felt the Hokage. She began to close her eyes she was tired. 'Its time to go little one.' She heard a familiar voice call out to her, she didn't want to go she wanted to live, 'No we must go!' Sakura fought against the voice she wanted to stay. Before an angry glowing glass woman stood before her, 'We must go! You promised!' 'No! Time has stopped for this body I'm not going yet!' A glass clawed hand came toward her, Sakura swatted it away she was weak and feeling it. She opened her eyes to the real world.

Itachi was giving out orders he was still over her his hand on her heart pumping steady flows of chakra into her "I… Love… You." She managed to struggle out, her blood was leaking out of her steadily not as fast as it should have been but it was slowed. Itachi didn't hear her but it didn't matter, she was at ease, 'Come with me.' The glass woman's voice softened. Sakura didn't want to, she continued to look up at Itachi.

She reached out a tattered hand and cupped his cheek catching his attention, "Love… you." Itachi looked down at her his sharingan lowered into a pleasant look, "Don't worry you'll pull through." He said, "You have to." Sakura sighed how she loved him. Her grasp on life weakened, she could die like this, Itachi shook her shoulder, "Don't leave me!" he said, she smiled he was so sweet. 'Yes come to me.' She heard the soothing voice say, Sakura let go, she was going to die.

~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~

Itachi saw the moment Sakura gave up, he refused to accept that conclusion, he looked back to his memories there was a way to save one like her and that was to freeze his in time, but in return, she would share the condition of another. If that person got hurt, she would in return, if she got hurt that person would in return. Which meant they would be virtually harmless, but there was a risk in the procedure they could both be lost which is why it was never performed but Itachi was willing to take that chance.

He drew a seal across one arm letting go of her for a moment, which made the blood spurt faster, he had to hurry. He then slit his arm along the vein and put it to her arm. He leaned of her and touched his lips to hers letting his chakra soak into her, keeping one hand to slow her heart from pumping out so much blood. 'Live Sakura!' he chanted this over and over in his mind until he felt himself slipping into hers.

It was all aflame. Sakura slept under a Sakura tree, it was on fire. He leapt to save her but found a glass woman in his path, 'You can't have her she's mine.' The being side its yellow eyes narrowed. 'She's mine.' He said voice cold. He looked to peacefully sleeping Sakura and called out she twitched and settled. He felt a cold finger go under his chin and face up. 'So this is the boy's brother she tried to stop.' The lady looked to Sakura. 'The fool fell in love even when I told her not to hope for a future.'

Itachi hit the glass hard. Sakura, 'I told you she's mine!' the being shouted. Itachi looked it squarely in the face unflinchingly as it became five times bigger. 'She's mine.' He said evenly, he called out to Sakura again, tiredly she opened her eyes.


	21. Struggle

Chapter 21

It was warm, toasty, comfortable. She heard something call out her name but she didn't want to wake, it was warm. "Sakura!" she heard again after a time, she opened her eyes to see who was calling. Itachi swam into view. She was dazed it was strange the atmosphere around her was a pretty red and Itachi was in a white landscape that swirled and mixed with the red. Itachi was arguing with something, "Sakura!" he called out again, she staggered to her feet she might as well see what he wanted.

She yawned and rubbed her eyes, listening to the chains on her hands click. She stiffened 'chains?' she looked down to see them in each hand, she tried to struggle with them and take them off but they refused to. She fought against them, she wanted to get to Itachi, away from the suffocating warmth to be by Itachi's side.

She reached out, all of a sudden, she felt all of her old wounds return and engrave themselves deeper and deeper into her flesh. She fell to her knees, clasping at them as they began to bled she couldn't bring up the power to heal them. She reached out to Itachi and he reached out to her as the small opening between them got smaller and smaller. Sakura finally pushed with more energy then she felt she had and flung herself toward Itachi, collapsing in him arms yet again; it irked her that she was once again useless and weak.

The chains still bound her to the burning tree that she had then realized was her life, slowly it chipped away slowly, burning in the flames. Itachi hugged her close, and did hands signs around her, while the celestial glass being protested unable to do anything. Sakura didn't know why, a white thread wrapped around her and Itachi, binding them closer and closer. She felt the weight of Itachi's overwhelming want to live pour into her and extinguish the tree that was her life. The petals and leaves began to restore and to her surprise, the clearing turned into a Sakura tree bathed in a sun set which she supposed was Itachi's life.

It was beautiful she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath still tied to Itachi with that white string, and before she knew it, she was asleep.

~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~

Itachi watched as she succumbed to sleep thank god it was just sleep, he sighed. It felt good to sigh, she was the most goddamn troublesome girl he had ever met. Regardless he smiled down at her, 'See?' he said to the struggling glass being, and 'She's mine.' He gave the being a confident smile. The being flinched and withdrew in a cloud of smoke, 'Yes, she's yours… For now that is.' The being then completely dissolved into smoke, Itachi sighed, it was about time he went to his body.

He closed his eyes to this world and opened them again the real world. Her bleeding had stopped and so had her time for now. He wasn't sure what the spirit meant by she was his just for now; he would look it up later. He looked down her wounds hadn't healed but they had stopped bleeding, he felt the seal slowly sap his strength the book had said that, and he was bound to her now, her wounds were his, his wounds were hers. His condition would help her, while her condition would hurt him.

He felt the uncomfortable ripping sensations of his body, in the exact places that were hers. Had she really gone through this and not say a word? Normally someone would have been screaming by now. But in his case, his wounds ripped open and sealed up as hers were beginning to get shallow. He got up and took his hand from her heart she no longer needed it, her heartbeat as strong as his. He took his hand from her hand and watched as the two mended themselves. Her condition was still far from perfect but for now she would live.

He was up covered in the blood that wasn't his feeling the strange ripping sensations watching as his skin was constantly marked with flaming red welts. The sensation was strange never in his life had he really been careless or stupid enough to get a wound, so this is what it felt like. He looked to Sakura still lying on the ground covered in blood and watched as the seal twirled in circular motions and seemingly sucked away the wounds into her, ultimately leaving a permanent tattoo on her stomach. He looked to Kakashi who was drained of seemingly all life, "She'll be fine now."

The white haired nin looked at Itachi with his scratched sharingan eye, and smiled behind his mask, Itachi turned toward the drained Hyuuga users. He looked to the crowd, Hokage, his mother Mikoto, Hyuuga, Sasuke even. Itachi was a bit mad that none of the other Uchiha had decided to participate; then again, they would pay for it. Gently Itachi picked her up, and handed her to his mother who gently held her as well. He turned to them those stupid bastards! He wanted to rend and kill, hear their screams begging for mercy they wouldn't receive, he reached for a kunai the coldness returned, "Shall we continue where we left off?" He felt a hand restricting his hand it was warm. He turned to see Sakura her wide green and understanding eyes looking back at him hazy and disoriented. "Don't…kill… them." She said to him in a soft voice.

He wanted to gently push off her hand but her eyes hardened so did her resolve, "Promise." She said, her strength was returning and his was fluxuating, the ripping sensation still active. He didn't like being ordered he would get his answers later. He re-sheathed his kunai and looked at her, "For now." He said it seemed to be enough for her because her hand loosened and she lapsed back to unconsciousness.

He turned back to his clan his sharingan still flaring, he promised he wouldn't kill them but he never promised he wouldn't mentally tear them to pieces. He took a step forward they took a step back, he smirked it had been a long time since he had tried his hand at interrogation.

"You better treat her better from now on you are aware of that aren't you?" He took another step forward paralyzing them all with his snake like sharingan eyes. His father was always the first to speak out, the poor hotheaded fool. "W-why should we?" He ignored his father's plea, "From now on you'll call her 'Sakura-sama' none of that 'girl' nonsense. What ever she wants, you get it. If she say jump, you jump if she says act like a dog you get on all fours and bark got it?"

"Itachi is that anyway to talk to the head and elders?" his father shouted but it only made Itachi smile more, "Since when have I cared for your ideal in clan politics? Since when have I cared for you? She saved your sorry low life's you better recognize that." He turned to shivering Shisui, he couldn't forgive him now, "She jumped in front of you to save you," Itachi turned to the clan. "And since she stopped me twice now you better be thankful, she is after all going to be my wife and your co-clan leader."

Mikara stepped forward to protest, "You're mine!" He pulled out a shuriken and threw it at her face aiming so that it brushed past her cheek giving her a scratch, "Now, now I'm trying to be nice now, after all she said 'not to kill you' she never said I couldn't maim, you, take away your lively hood and make you unable to kill yourself." He said it all with an almost kind smile on his face. Mikara stepped back. "I choose who I love, not you and your damn clan politics. You can't control me and you'll never control Sasuke, I'll make sure of that." Itachi looked at his father with unwavering cold eyes and smiled, "Enjoy your post as Head of the clan for now old man." Itachi looked to the rest of the clan, "Consider what you did today and reflect, I hope you learn something through those thick and stupid heads of yours."

Itachi turned taking Sasuke by the hand, "Shall we go see Sakura now?" Sasuke looked at him and then at the clan then back to him, "Yeah! Let's go see Saku-chan!"

Chapter 21

It was warm, toasty, comfortable. She heard something call out her name but she didn't want to wake, it was warm. "Sakura!" she heard again after a time, she opened her eyes to see who was calling. Itachi swam into view. She was dazed it was strange the atmosphere around her was a pretty red and Itachi was in a white landscape that swirled and mixed with the red. Itachi was arguing with something, "Sakura!" he called out again, she staggered to her feet she might as well see what he wanted.

She yawned and rubbed her eyes, listening to the chains on her hands click. She stiffened 'chains?' she looked down to see them in each hand, she tried to struggle with them and take them off but they refused to. She fought against them, she wanted to get to Itachi, away from the suffocating warmth to be by Itachi's side.

She reached out, all of a sudden, she felt all of her old wounds return and engrave themselves deeper and deeper into her flesh. She fell to her knees, clasping at them as they began to bled she couldn't bring up the power to heal them. She reached out to Itachi and he reached out to her as the small opening between them got smaller and smaller. Sakura finally pushed with more energy then she felt she had and flung herself toward Itachi, collapsing in him arms yet again; it irked her that she was once again useless and weak.

The chains still bound her to the burning tree that she had then realized was her life, slowly it chipped away slowly, burning in the flames. Itachi hugged her close, and did hands signs around her, while the celestial glass being protested unable to do anything. Sakura didn't know why, a white thread wrapped around her and Itachi, binding them closer and closer. She felt the weight of Itachi's overwhelming want to live pour into her and extinguish the tree that was her life. The petals and leaves began to restore and to her surprise, the clearing turned into a Sakura tree bathed in a sun set which she supposed was Itachi's life.

It was beautiful she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath still tied to Itachi with that white string, and before she knew it, she was asleep.

~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~

Itachi watched as she succumbed to sleep thank god it was just sleep, he sighed. It felt good to sigh, she was the most goddamn troublesome girl he had ever met. Regardless he smiled down at her, 'See?' he said to the struggling glass being, and 'She's mine.' He gave the being a confident smile. The being flinched and withdrew in a cloud of smoke, 'Yes, she's yours… For now that is.' The being then completely dissolved into smoke, Itachi sighed, it was about time he went to his body.

He closed his eyes to this world and opened them again the real world. Her bleeding had stopped and so had her time for now. He wasn't sure what the spirit meant by she was his just for now; he would look it up later. He looked down her wounds hadn't healed but they had stopped bleeding, he felt the seal slowly sap his strength the book had said that, and he was bound to her now, her wounds were his, his wounds were hers. His condition would help her, while her condition would hurt him.

He felt the uncomfortable ripping sensations of his body, in the exact places that were hers. Had she really gone through this and not say a word? Normally someone would have been screaming by now. But in his case, his wounds ripped open and sealed up as hers were beginning to get shallow. He got up and took his hand from her heart she no longer needed it, her heartbeat as strong as his. He took his hand from her hand and watched as the two mended themselves. Her condition was still far from perfect but for now she would live.

He was up covered in the blood that wasn't his feeling the strange ripping sensations watching as his skin was constantly marked with flaming red welts. The sensation was strange never in his life had he really been careless or stupid enough to get a wound, so this is what it felt like. He looked to Sakura still lying on the ground covered in blood and watched as the seal twirled in circular motions and seemingly sucked away the wounds into her, ultimately leaving a permanent tattoo on her stomach. He looked to Kakashi who was drained of seemingly all life, "She'll be fine now."

The white haired nin looked at Itachi with his scratched sharingan eye, and smiled behind his mask, Itachi turned toward the drained Hyuuga users. He looked to the crowd, Hokage, his mother Mikoto, Hyuuga, Sasuke even. Itachi was a bit mad that none of the other Uchiha had decided to participate; then again, they would pay for it. Gently Itachi picked her up, and handed her to his mother who gently held her as well. He turned to them those stupid bastards! He wanted to rend and kill, hear their screams begging for mercy they wouldn't receive, he reached for a kunai the coldness returned, "Shall we continue where we left off?" He felt a hand restricting his hand it was warm. He turned to see Sakura her wide green and understanding eyes looking back at him hazy and disoriented. "Don't…kill… them." She said to him in a soft voice.

He wanted to gently push off her hand but her eyes hardened so did her resolve, "Promise." She said, her strength was returning and his was fluxuating, the ripping sensation still active. He didn't like being ordered he would get his answers later. He re-sheathed his kunai and looked at her, "For now." He said it seemed to be enough for her because her hand loosened and she lapsed back to unconsciousness.

He turned back to his clan his sharingan still flaring, he promised he wouldn't kill them but he never promised he wouldn't mentally tear them to pieces. He took a step forward they took a step back, he smirked it had been a long time since he had tried his hand at interrogation.

"You better treat her better from now on you are aware of that aren't you?" He took another step forward paralyzing them all with his snake like sharingan eyes. His father was always the first to speak out, the poor hotheaded fool. "W-why should we?" He ignored his father's plea, "From now on you'll call her 'Sakura-sama' none of that 'girl' nonsense. What ever she wants, you get it. If she say jump, you jump if she says act like a dog you get on all fours and bark got it?"

"Itachi is that anyway to talk to the head and elders?" his father shouted but it only made Itachi smile more, "Since when have I cared for your ideal in clan politics? Since when have I cared for you? She saved your sorry low life's you better recognize that." He turned to shivering Shisui, he couldn't forgive him now, "She jumped in front of you to save you," Itachi turned to the clan. "And since she stopped me twice now you better be thankful, she is after all going to be my wife and your co-clan leader."

Mikara stepped forward to protest, "You're mine!" He pulled out a shuriken and threw it at her face aiming so that it brushed past her cheek giving her a scratch, "Now, now I'm trying to be nice now, after all she said 'not to kill you' she never said I couldn't maim, you, take away your lively hood and make you unable to kill yourself." He said it all with an almost kind smile on his face. Mikara stepped back. "I choose who I love, not you and your damn clan politics. You can't control me and you'll never control Sasuke, I'll make sure of that." Itachi looked at his father with unwavering cold eyes and smiled, "Enjoy your post as Head of the clan for now old man." Itachi looked to the rest of the clan, "Consider what you did today and reflect, I hope you learn something through those thick and stupid heads of yours."

Itachi turned taking Sasuke by the hand, "Shall we go see Sakura now?" Sasuke looked at him and then at the clan then back to him, "Yeah! Let's go see Saku-chan!"


	22. She never Ceases to Amaze me

Chapter 22

Dear Itachi,

If you're reading this I'm probably gone aren't I? Sorry I didn't mean to leave you so suddenly; in fact, I really wanted to stay. Due to special circumstances… I don't think I could have stayed, if the seal healing had worked, you need not continue but then knowing you you'll look anyway wont you?

If you are reading and I really have gone, then I guess I might as well tell you why I was here in the first place and why I came here to die… Itachi, around this time, you were going to be ordered to kill your family, the first victim your best friend Shisui. You would have left Sasuke though to get his revenge, of course you're wondering how I could have killed my entire family. You didn't do it single handedly you know… Madara Uchiha helped you; you ran away from the village and became an S-class criminal.

I know you're probably thinking it would never happen right. Or why does she know? In actuality Itachi, I'm not of your world/dimension whatever you call it. In fact you were all the things I had described, originally I wanted to kill you and get it over with but seeing how Sasuke loves you so I couldn't do it, and… I fell in love. Itachi I'm not who you think I am though, I'm not a genius just a sixteen year old stuck in an eleven-year-old body… Sorry I lied I didn't tell you anything you must hate me now right.

I'm really someone who used to be on your brothers team when he grew to be a ninja, teamed with him and Naruto. Sasuke went after you in hopes of killing you out of revenge but then me and Naruto got involved, in my world all of us died, Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, I wanted to change that so I, well lets say I wished upon a star. I got what I wanted and were transferred here, to stop you. But I had to pay a price, to save three lives you must give three and one of those three that are in exchange is my life, which is why my body continues to destroy itself.

I wont be reincarnated, so don't wait for me, because if I am dead I'll never come back, I have no future. But if there is a chance that I do live again I'll find you but don't wait up…I love you. If Sasuke asks…Tell him something about me going back to my world, and Itachi no matter how mad you get never lay a hand against your family unless they do something truly wrong. In this case, Itachi act on your feelings disregard the elders, the Hokage, the clan and live for yourself as you always have and I hope I'll be able to watch you do it.

~ Sakura

He had read it for what seemed like the millionth time, Sakura's love letter. It had been two years since the incident, Sakura lay asleep in the bed, and she hadn't woken up it somewhat worried him. Then again the internally and mental damage must have been greater the he had originally thought, his skin no longer felt like it was tearing that had faded but weeks ago. He brushed aside a stray hair wondering when she would wake. He wanted her to heal fully, but he wanted to see her awakened face he was afraid to leave her afraid she might wake when he wasn't there.

She was sleeping, many times the medics told him to give up but he found that he couldn't then again he always bad at losing and this was one thing he never wanted to lose. "Wake up soon Sakura, we're waiting." She had been dressed up in a white dress, something that suited her. He looked out to the moon shining in, he was tired he hadn't showed it to his mother or brother to no one. He held her hand and put it to his face why wouldn't she wake?

~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~

It took Sakura while to find herself, to reconnect and sew her soul back into the foreign feeling body, but it all came back, muscle movement, knowledge, her heartbeat. It was all reconnecting, she even began to feel again. She opened her eyes it felt strange she had been so detached that it almost felt new. She looked down Itachi was holding onto her hand. She smiled and pats his hair he had panda eyes. It felt weird to move, her body felt weak she sighed more training she could definitely see that in her near future.

She pushed herself up, there was something different about her, it felt weird she couldn't place it. Somehow, everything seemed more define. Gently she eased Itachi from on top of her shakily she headed to the bathroom, and took a look in the mirror for an instant she saw sharingan eyes reflected in her own eyes but when she looked again they were the same green as they had always been. She washed her face she had definitely been bedridden for to long. She headed back into the room they were in Itachi's hideout apartment. She pulled a blanket over him, he was so tired that he didn't wake. She looked at the sky it was approaching dawn, she did some stretches she found that she wasn't at all out of shape she found it strange, then again, she found it strange that she didn't have any scars on her skin.

She looked at the sky again it was dawn she hurried off to the kitchen knowing Itachi he probably didn't feed himself again, that's why he was so pale. She found a couple of eggs and seasoning luckily there was rice and some fish that wasn't dead. So that meant tamagoyaki, fried fish and the general rice she felt bad about no miso soup but then again make do with what you got. The smell of food filled the small apartment in no time, it's probably what had Itachi running in the room for then again it might have been her when he stumbled in relief filled his strained face when he finally saw her, "Morning sleepy head." She said, he relaxed and gave her a real smile for maybe the second time.

She set food down in front of him, and he ate heartily.

~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~ ~(VV)~

For reasons unknown she was awake, he didn't mind that in the least he was happy to know she was safe. It looked like the seal was working, because her condition was perfect he felt less then so but that was partially due to the bad sleeping he had gotten lately. She was good at cooking it had been a while since he had eaten he couldn't remember when but the food was good. He looked up at her, and almost flinched, the girl had flaming red sharingan eyes, it was faint, like thin red and black swirling marks in her eyes were just slightly over the green it was odd to look at but it was fascinating.

He wanted to test something out. "Sakura." She looked at him with the peculiar eyes, they seemed to suit her, he looked at her directly with his own sharingan and tried to enter her mind to find that he couldn't her sharingan was pretty stable, now all she needed to do was turn it off. "Yes? Itachi?" she asked, "Sakura, you have the sharingan." It seemed like a shock to her, but Itachi came to his own conclusions to it. She must have taken the things from him that she needed to match his condition.

Her poor reading skills and eyesight were re-compensated with sharingan. Itachi smirked how interesting. When he finally snapped her out of it, he began to explain in detail what happened after she had slept. How he had already ascended to clan leader, how Sasuke was now top of his class. How Konoha smoothed out after her little chaos making, how she had been asleep for two years. He reassured her that he did go on missions of course he didn't tell her that he rushed them the result was the same but it wasn't as carefully planned out. How he save her with the seal and why things the way they were today. Itachi was now fourteen and Sakura thirteen he had read her letter, and analyzed everything about it. He knew it was too soon to ask and there were no grantees but he asked anyway, "Will you marry me?"

His love smile, her smile something he hadn't seen in a long time a wicked glint in her eye, "Only if you can catch me. And if you're willing to take a chance." Itachi smiled that's right it would be boring if she had just said yes. Sakura was never boring. That's just how she had always been and will ever be. He leaned over and stole a kiss, naturally she blushed, "Don't worry I'll chase you anywhere, you're a chance I'm willing to take."

THE END!!!


End file.
